Ghost Love Score
by DANHK
Summary: Tyson se ha mudado de casa, de escuela y de vida. Tendrá que empezar de nuevo, aún con la extraña presencia de un hermoso fantasma en su nuevo hogar.
1. Byakuya

**Título –** Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade y las canciones son mías y puedo hacer con ellas lo que se me pega mi regalada gana… De acuerdo, no lo son, ¬¬ de todas maneras nadie me creyó, ¿o si?

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

Muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con un delirio que llegó a mí hace un par de noches y que no había podido sacar. La canción que usé en este capítulo es "Byakuya" (como el título lo indica ¬¬) y es interpretada por Blood. En lo personal adoro esta canción y pues la traducción creo que me salió bastante bien… así que espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.

_**.-"-. Byakuya .-"-.**_

* * *

Tomó su mochila y bajó presuroso del coche para ir a plantarse justamente a la mitad del enorme jardín que yacía frente a su nueva y lujosa casa. No cabía en su asombro del tamaño que poseía el edificio; su abuelo le había mencionado que sería grande, pero jamás le dijo que se trataría de una mansión. La construcción parecía más un viejo castillo que una casa y, a su juicio, debió de haber sido rentada para usarse como museo y no como vivienda. El patio delantero tenía la extensión de dos canchas de futbol juntas y talvez un poco más, mientras que el trasero debía tener el doble de tamaño. Ambos lucían bellas flores de diversas especies, desde rosas rojas hasta aves del paraíso pasando por margaritas, geranios, lilas, violetas, entre otras; así como una gran muralla de pinos rodeaba cada uno de sus lados, viéndose interrumpido solamente por un espacio que correspondía a la puerta de entrada de los coches.

-Tyson, ¿que haces ahí parado? Ayúdame con estas cajas- lo llamó su abuelo.

-¡Oh, abuelo, esta casa es increíble!- contestó el muchacho aun sin moverse.

-Sí, y pensar que estabas renuente a mudarte- comentó satisfecho el hombre al tiempo que se le acercaba cargando unas cajas.- Muy bien jovencito, llévate esto y ponlo en algún lugar seguro.

-Aún no he cambiado de idea. Si no me gusta este lugar volveré a Osaka y me quedaré ahí-. Agarró las cajas que su abuelo traía y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, la cual se encontraba abierta puesto que los trabajadores del servicio de mudanza se hallaban metiendo muebles.

"_Ese chico es un cabezota."_

Tyson era bastante perezoso pero con un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad; cuando una idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza resultaba imposible disuadirlo. Cursaba primer grado de preparatoria en una escuela pública, además de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol de su colegio, por supuesto todo esto antes de mudarse debido a que el cambio no sólo significaba vivir en un lugar diferente sino que ahora tendría que ir a una escuela privada en la cual no se impartía el deporte antes mencionado. Tenía el cabello de un color azul oscuro y un par de ojos del mismo color, una tez morena y, además, como todo adolescente japonés de 16 años, era un poco bajo de estatura y delgado.

El abuelo era, por su parte, un hombre de unos 70 años de edad, sin embargo no los aparentaba, era vivaz, alegre, vestía con ropa moderna y siempre estaba realizando alguna actividad física. Practicaba atletismo, natación y era un maestro de kendo y karate; le fascinaban las tareas domésticas y la horticultura. Era el responsable de cuidar a su nieto mientras su padre no se encontrara en el país, situación bastante frecuente, pues siendo arqueólogo no podría obtener buenos trabajos en Japón. Recientemente una compañía rusa lo había contratado para hacer unas investigaciones en Siberia las cuales eran muy importantes, por lo que le habían pagado una gran suma de dinero por adelantado y prometido pagarle lo doble una vez hubieran terminado.

Tyson había dejado las cajas a un lado de la puerta sin preocuparse mucho en acomodarlas. Quedó impresionado por las dimensiones de la estancia, una alfombra roja, algunos cuadros de arte moderno y cuatro floreros era la única decoración, mas por el momento figuraban muchos muebles que los hombres del servicio de mudanza habían amontonado; a su derecha se abrían las enormes puertas de una sala de espera en la que bien podía caber un departamento entero, y a su izquierda se erigía el comedor. Caminó unos pasos y se adentró en el comedor, el cual ocupaba el mismo espacio que la estancia y la sala de estar juntos. En el centro se encontraban una mesa con espacio para veinte personas con sus respectivas sillas, mientras que en dos de las paredes colgaban obras de arte de autores como Rembrandt o Monet, otra la conformaba un gigantesco ventanal que llegaba del piso al techo y la última era fragmentada por las puertas de otro cuarto.

-Wow, este lugar se ve más grande por dentro que por fuera… No sé por que mi abuelo insistió en que trajéramos todos los muebles de la antigua casa si ésta ya estaba amueblada… pero aunque estén aquí todas sus chucherías, aún quedará bastante espacio… A ver… las paredes no están viejas ni las estructuras se ven en mal estado, entonces, ¿por qué los antiguos dueños la habrán vendido?

-Tyson, ¿dónde estás?- la voz de su abuelo lo interrumpió. –Muchacho, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Pensé que no querías saber nada de esta casa y ahora la inspeccionas de pies a cabeza… al parecer sí te gustó, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo te haré compañía un par de semanas en lo que comienzan las clases de nuevo, entonces regresaré a Osaka- respondió con un tono por demás arrogante.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya tienes todo planeado? - preguntó sarcástico el abuelo.

-Rentaré un departamento… no necesito mucho, así que con la pensión que me manda mi padre será suficiente.

-Bueno, gracias por tu amabilidad, disfrutaré las pocas semanas que me quedan junto a ti antes de tu partida – se mofó el anciano.- Pero ya sabes que si tienes algún problema ésta es tu casa y puedes regresar o quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Sí, gracias abuelo. Lo tendré en cuenta- no le gustaba cuando el viejo jugaba con él.

-Muy bien Tyson, como tú no quisiste acompañarme la primera vez que vine a ver la casa yo escogí por ti cual sería tu habitación. Sígueme, te la mostraré y así podrás encerrarte y amargarte todo lo que quieras.

-Hmpf…

Tyson siguió a su abuelo con fastidio, seguramente le habría escogido la habitación más pequeña de todas y, sólo por molestar, la suya estaría justo a lado. Se internaron por unos pasillos hasta que salieron a otra estancia más grande que los cuartos anteriores, en la que había una escalera que a medida que descendía se bifurcaba en dos escaleras de gran tamaño. Subieron por una hasta llegar a un amplio pasillo que poseía puertas a ambos lados de éste. Podían calcularse fácilmente unas cincuenta habitaciones.

-Muy bien aquí está tu llave- dijo el anciano mostrando un pequeño objeto de metal. –Tu habitación es ésa del fondo.

-Hmpf – fue la grandiosa respuesta por parte de su nieto al observarla. Era, evidentemente, la puerta más pequeña de todas.

-Nada de bufidos ni gruñidos, muchachito, por lo menos no frente a mí, después de que te haya dejado en tu pequeña habitación has y di todo lo que quieras. Pon una sonrisa y no hagas corajes que eso te hace más mal a ti que a mí- dijo el abuelo con una amplia sonrisa, enfatizando cuando mencionó lo de "tu pequeña habitación", dejando a Tyson bastante confundido, ya que no sabía si su abuelo lo decía como broma o para animarlo.

El adolescente le arrebató la llave dirigiéndose con pasos pesados al lugar indicado… al parecer había acertado, era la más pequeña… De pronto un hecho obvio captó su atención, algo en lo que debió haberse fijado muchísimo tiempo antes: su puerta era la que estaba más alejada de las demás. Lo que significaba por lo menos algo de independencia de su abuelo.

-Oye abuelo, ¿tú dónde…- cuando volteó para hacer la pregunta se encontró con que estaba completamente solo.

Continuó caminando hasta toparse frente a frente con la puerta, a decir verdad parecía más la entrada a un armario que a un lugar habitable. Miró el objeto metálico que traía en su mano y notó que estaba decorado con unas pequeñas figuras de lo que al parecer eran unos dragones, lo introdujo en la cerradura y al percatarse de lo bien que embonaba lo giró parsimoniosamente. Después de tres vueltas la puerta cedió, permitiéndole el paso a un mundo lleno de luz.

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo en lo que su vista se adecuaba al exceso de iluminación. Cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado, observó cómo era su nueva habitación, quedando extasiado con ella.

**Byakuya no kaze wa kokoro no naka no shiroi**

_(__En la blanca noche, a través del perfecto vacío)_

**sekai o sotto fukinukeru**

_(de mi corazón sopla el viento,)_

**haruka na sora no hikari no naka de tobenai**

_(llevando por el claro y lejano cielo)_

**hane de kazarareta kokoro kakae**

_(un corazón con las alas rotas,)_

La recámara no era el cuchitril que él esperaba que fuera, ni mucho menos. Era una enorme casa para él solo. No tenía la forma cuadrada de todos los demás cuartos, sino que era hexagonal. El lado donde estaba la puerta era el más pequeño de todos, justo frente a ella yacía una cama gigantesca con dosel, cuya cabecera estaba resguardada por un par de mesitas de noche, en los lados adyacentes habían dos ventanales, cada uno con su respectivo balcón, y finalmente en los lados derecho e izquierdo de la puerta se encontraban un tocador y un librero, y las puertas de un armario y un baño, respectivamente. Frente a uno de los ventanales había un escritorio, que obstruía la mitad de ésta, sobre el que reposaba una computadora nueva con un gran moño azul como adorno.

-¡Estoy en el cielo!

Corrió hacia el escritorio aventando su mochila en el proceso. Maravillado observó la moderna máquina, era una portátil sacada al mercado recientemente que contaba con todas las ventajas de la tecnología moderna: Webcams, micrófono, programas de diseño, módem inalámbrico, entre otras curiosidades. La intentó prender sin éxito ya que, al parecer, su batería no se había cargado todavía. La conectó a una fuente que salía de detrás de una de las mesitas de noche, deleitado cuando un mensaje de "cargando" apareció en la pantalla.

Tardaría aproximadamente tres horas en cargarse por completo, así que tendría algo de tiempo para revisar lo que había en su nuevo "hogar". Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el gran espejo, o mejor dicho, su marco, el cual era dorado con incrustaciones de piedras rojas y azules que servían como adorno a los ojos de unos fénix y dragones tallados en él. En la parte superior se leía: "_Kimi dake o itsu made mo hanasanai…_" **1**. A través de él se podía ver cada rincón de la habitación, además que lograba reflejar la luz que entraba por los ventanales hacia los lados de la cama brindándole una iluminación excepcional sin caer directamente sobre ella. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a recostar sobre la cama.

**mabushii hizashi no naka de boku wa…**

_(bajo los cegadores rayos del sol,)_

**koboreta hikari o atsumete…**

_(reúno la sobrecogedora luz…)_

-Es muy cómoda… ¡Demonios!- volteó a ver donde estaba su mochila. Dentro de ella había un boleto de avión y uno de metro que lo llevarían de regreso a Osaka el 7 de enero. Él había pensado en todo lo que necesitaría para su inminente regreso, o eso era lo que pensaba...

Estaba seguro de lo que quería, ¿o no? Su plan era no dejarse someter por los caprichos del padre. Su idea era ir con su abuelo para encontrarle los mayores defectos posibles a la futura casa y poner todos los pretextos que pudiera para regresar a su ciudad natal. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de querer irse.

-Pensar que la primera impresión fue de que era sumamente tétrica, pero viéndola mejor es muy acogedora y cómoda… ¿Porque tenía que suceder? Se suponía que mi abuelo debía darme la peor habitación, arruinarme la estancia para que solamente tuviera que contar los días para irme. Y ahora estoy pensando en que me debería quedar a disfrutar de toda la belleza que la mansión me ofrece.- Con estos pensamientos se fue sumiendo en un sueño muy profundo.

**mado no mukou kimi no kage wa nai…**

_(ya no puedo ver tu sombra en la ventana…)_

**dore dake sakende mite mo todokanai…**

_(aun si gritara con toda mi alma, no me escucharías…)_

* * *

**POV. Tyson**

**yozora no shita de tsuki no hikari o abi**

_(me baño en la luz de la luna bajo el cielo nocturno,)_

**hoshi ni kakaru negai o kanaeyou**

_(cumpliendo los deseos pedidos al cielo,)_

**ashimoto ni saku ichirin no hana o kirei na**

_(recogeré esta flor que crece a mis pies)_

**kimi no nakigara ni sasageyou**

_(para brindárselo a tu divino cadáver,)_

¿Dónde estoy? Todo está oscuro a mi alrededor, no alcanzo a ver nada. Se escuchan gritos desgarradores, se percibe la humedad del ambiente. Me hago para atrás unos cuantos pasos y mi espalda choca contra un muro frío. Una ráfaga de viento helado pasa rozando mi pecho, me cubro instintivamente con mis brazos procurando proporcionarme algo de calor. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

De pronto el suelo firme que estaba pisando hace unos instantes se comienza a deshacer, mis pies parecen estar rodeados de una sustancia líquida y pegajosa. Comienzo a caer, intento detenerme a como de lugar de algo, ¡no hay nada! Por favor, ¡abuelo! ¡Papá! ¡Alguien!

La caída es interminable, ojala pudiera detenerla. Un miedo incontenible me invade, esperando lo que vendrá después. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No quiero morir! Oigo risas, millones de risas resuenan en mis oídos… es casi como si se burlaran. No consigo ver nada, aún así cierro mis ojos. Deseo desaparecer de esta tortura. Necesito ayuda, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir… ¡no quiero morir!

**mezame o shiru koto mo naku kimi wa…**

_(te deslizas a un plácido ensueño …)_

**shizuka ni nemuri no naka ochite yuku…**

_(para no despertar jamás…)_

Un delicioso aroma a rosas y canela llega hasta mi nariz. Sigo cayendo. Una calidez sublime acaricia mi piel, una música suave cubre mi mente. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un mundo de luz, y entonces, de la nada, aparece un ángel. Una persona con alas rojas extiende su mano hacia mí. La tomo rápidamente y la caída se detiene.

Aparezco recostado en un enorme jardín rodeado de flores de mil colores. La música continúa sonando. El cielo está despejado y el sol brilla radiante. ¿Y el ángel? Me levanto precipitadamente para buscarlo con la mirada. No está.

Otra vez siento mi cuerpo helado, me acurruco con mis brazos y piernas en posición fetal. Permanezco un rato de esta manera. El cabello me cae graciosamente sobre la cara haciéndole cosquillas a mi nariz. Trato de apartarlo con mi mano, pero ya es tarde, voy a estornudar…

**Fin POV. Tyson**

* * *

-Achú…- su propio estornudo lo despertó.

Tyson abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratando de ubicar el lugar en el que se hallaba. Lo primero que vio fue su vieja mochila que se encontraba frente a su cara. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro, sin embargo aún continuaba habiendo un poco de luz, probablemente producida por el reflejo de la luna en el espejo. Se desperezó y comenzó a incorporarse. Los brazos y piernas le dolían, había permanecido en la misma incómoda posición fetal durante un largo periodo. Se estiró lo más que pudo y sobó suavemente sus hombros. Miró a través de la ventana que le quedaba delante y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

**mado no mukou kimi no kage wa nai**

_(ya no puedo ver tu sombra en la ventana,)_

**dore dake sakende mite mo**

_(aun si gritara con toda mi alma;)_

**ima mo kawaita namida ni utsuru tsuki wa**

_(la luna se refleja en mis lágrimas secas,)_

-Es… hermoso…- musitó cuando observó el paisaje que se le ofrecía. Desde una de sus ventanas se veía el patio trasero de la casa, el cual era el que estaba viendo, mientras que de la otra se veía el delantero. El pasto y los pinos del jardín estaban cubiertos de una fina capa blanca, en la cual el brillo del astro madre parecía brindarle una iluminación natural, resaltaban los colores de las flores en el centro y una fuente con forma de dos ángeles entrelazados emitía sus cristalinas aguas embelleciendo la imagen todavía más. Un viento frío le pegó en la espalda provocándole otro estornudo. Tyson se dio la vuelta, quedando confundido al encontrarse con que su otra ventana estaba abierta de par en par, permitiendo el paso de la nieve al recinto.

**mushoku no ame ni utare sotto me o toji**

_(cubierta con un fino manto de lluvia, suavemente cierra tus ojos,)_

**futo omoidashita ano koro no koe ga tooku kikoeteta**

_(a lo lejos oigo una voz que me recuerda el pasado,)_

Se acercó para cerrar la puerta y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se percató de un detalle talvez insignificante: la melodía de sus sueños se oía en la habitación. Tras cerrar los vidrios trató de buscar el origen de la música, se agachó para ver si había algo debajo de la cama, revolvió el escritorio, revisó el librero e iba a abrir la puerta del armario cuando la melodía cesó, sumiéndolo todo el un incómodo silencio. Un pitido hizo que reaccionara, se giró y vio que la pantalla de su portátil mostraba un mensaje: "batería completa". Al parecer todo había sido un truco de su mente.

**mabushii hizashi no naka de boku wa…**

_(reúno la sobrecogedora luz,)_

**koboreta hikari o atsumete…**

_(bajo los cegadores rayos del sol…)_

* * *

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las dos de la madrugada y él seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. No le sucedía a menudo. De hecho él no solía padecer insomnio ni siquiera después de haber visto películas de terror ni cuando estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, estos eran unos estados de lucidez que no le sucedían a menudo, una vez le habían servido para resolver un problema escolar que lo llevaba atormentando por semanas, y, hoy, lo habían llevado a meditar acerca de su extraño sueño y de la melodía que había escuchado.

**mezame o shiru koto mo naku kimi wa…**

_(te deslizas a un plácido ensueño …)_

**shizuka ni nemuri no naka ochite yuku…**

_(para no despertar jamás…)_

Ahora que comenzaba a hacer memoria, había empezado a oír la música desde que había entrado por primera vez al cuarto, la letra había sonado con claridad en su sueño, y se había dejado oír mejor después de despertar… Parecía estar en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo venir de algún lugar externo a ella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la profunda voz masculina que interpretaba la letra, los acompañamientos de guitarra y batería…

**mado no mukou kimi no kage wa nai**

_(ya no puedo ver tu sombra en la ventana,)_

**dore dake sakende mite mo**

_(aun si gritara con toda mi alma,)_

Giró su cabeza de tal manera que el ventanal izquierdo entrara en su rango de visión. Las pesadas cortinas que colgaban del techo estaban abiertas permitiéndole ver hacia afuera. Una silueta se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno. Se levantó un poco recargándose sobre sus codos para ver mejor aquella sombra que se hallaba tras el cristal de la ventana, recargada sobre el barandal del balcón. No podía distinguir todos los rasgos propios de ese ser, pero veía claramente que se trataba de un chico mas o menos de su edad, era alto y delgado… obviamente la voz de la canción debía de pertenecerle a ese joven.

**ima mo kawaita namida ni utsuru tsuki wa**

_(la luna aún se refleja en mis lágrimas secas,)_

**mushoku no ame ni utare sotto me o toji**

_(cubierta con un fino manto de lluvia, suavemente cierra sus ojos,)_

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió a través de su espina dorsal, para luego convertirse en una sensación en su entrepierna cuando el joven del balcón le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Entonces ya nada le importó, su concentración estaba dirigida a esa gélida mirada que pareciera que lo escrutaba a través de la colcha y las sábanas. Se perdió en esos bellos orbes. No sabía quien era aquel muchacho, no sabía cómo había entrado o qué era lo que estaba haciendo afuera de la casa aún con la nevada que caía… sólo sabía que se había enamorado de aquellos hermosos ojos que lo observaban fijamente.

**futo omoidashita ano koro no koe ga tooku kikoeteta.**

_(a lo lejos oigo una voz que me recuerda el pasado.)_

**Kimi dake o itsu made mo hanasanai…**

_(Nunca te dejaré ir…)_

-Kimi dake o itsu made mo hanasanai… - Tyson repitió la frase final de aquella melancólica canción. Escuchó como la música de aquella distante melodía iba sucumbiendo ante el frío despiadado de la noche. Sintió de nuevo una calidez que le calaba hasta las fibras más remotas de su ser, mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta el mundo de los sueños.

Esa noche durmió como jamás lo había hecho; descansó de sus preocupaciones, dejó de lado sus cargas… En su mente sólo se seguía oyendo la voz de aquel joven. Lo único en lo que soñó fue en la belleza del jardín y el misterio de esos cautivadores orbes.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**1 **_Kimi dake o itsu made mo hanasanai…_- Nunca te dejaré ir.

A decir verdad esto iba a ser una comedia, pero ahora no estoy tan segura ò.ô, ya veré que es lo que se me ocurre üú. Les agradecería profundamente que me dejaran un review para saber si les va gustando o no… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Gravitation

**Título –** Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade y la canción les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ésto.

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

XDD Estoy de regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, a decir verdad, me tardé más tiempo de lo que pensaba. La canción usada en este fic es: "No Style", de… bueno no sé quien la canta pero viene en el CD de Gravitation Vocal Collection; gracias a quien hizo la traducción al inglés n.n. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leer.

_**.-"-. Gravitation .-"-.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado**__**.**_

-Kimi dake o itsu made mo hanasanai… - Tyson repitió la frase final de aquella melancólica canción. Escuchó como la música de aquella distante melodía iba sucumbiendo ante el frío despiadado de la noche. Sintió de nuevo una calidez que le calaba hasta las fibras más remotas de su ser, mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta el mundo de los sueños.

Esa noche durmió como jamás lo había hecho; descansó de sus preocupaciones, dejó de lado sus cargas… En su mente sólo se seguía oyendo la voz de aquel joven. Lo único en lo que soñó fue en la belleza del jardín y el misterio de esos cautivadores orbes.

* * *

La biblioteca era, por mucho, el cuarto más grande de la casa. Ocupaba el ala sur de lado a lado. Contaba con monumentales libreros con decoraciones de todo tipo talladas en sus estantes, desde figuras del estilo del antiguo Egipto y Grecia hasta figuras un poco más actuales del modernismo en los muebles más recientes. Estos libreros estaban acomodados de manera de que habían dos de ellos por fila y diez por columna. Ósea que habían veinte por piso, y, como la biblioteca constaba de dos pisos, en total se encontraban unos cuarenta titánicos muebles en la habitación.

En la mitad de la recámara estaban los libreros y en la otra mitad, iluminados profusamente por el sol que entraba por los ventanales, se hallaban un par de sillones, unos tres divanes y cuatro mesitas en total con sus respectivas sillas en los que algún interesado podía pasar un buen rato leyendo las obras de su elección. Las blancas paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de Van Gogh, Manet y pinturas de autores de semejante talento.

Dentro de la amplia selección de libros se podía encontrar cualquier obra o tema que a uno se le ocurriera, eso sí, la única desventaja era que la mayoría estaban escritas en cantidad de idiomas ajenas al lector -que en este momento no era muy conocedor que digamos-, tales como árabe, griego, español, inglés, alemán o ruso, el cual predominaba sobre todo en las obras más viejas. Cada tema tenía dedicado mínimo seis obras referentes, en las cuales era seguro que se encontrarían las respuestas a cual fuera el cuestionamiento existente.

Así es que tenemos a un pobre Tyson con dos montañas enormes de libros voluminosos a su lado intentando descifrar los símbolos de alguno que le pudiera servir para el problema que se le presentaba…

-¡Demonios! Éste no me sirve… este no le entiendo… este está tan pequeño que no se ven las letras…- murmuraba el joven mientras hojeaba y descartaba los libros de un montón a otro con una velocidad impresionante. -Este está en ruso… este en francés o yo-qué-sé-que-idioma…

Pronto sólo tenía un libro bastante grueso en su mano dispuesto a llevárselo.

-Muy bien, es hora de recoger un poco… ¡Qué molesto!- declaró con un resoplido, para, acto seguido, dejar el libro en una mesita cercana y comenzar a levantar los textos que había revisado anteriormente.

En el compendio de obras se podían contar unas cincuenta de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Lo único que las hacía un poco semejantes era que en la mayoría de sus portadas figuraba una estrella de cinco picos y signos extraños, siendo todos libros de hechicería, brujería y ocultismo de todo lo largo y ancho del mundo. Todos poseían las hojas amarillas y un poco decoloradas, claramente se alcanzaba a notar el desgaste que habían sufrido por el uso.

Cuando hubo terminado, Tyson tomó su libro, se acercó a un sillón y se sentó dispuesto a leer. Abrió la obra en su índice y pensó cual sería su objeto de búsqueda. Leyó tres veces la tabla de contenidos y se decidió por fin a revisar los apartados de "apariciones", "espíritu", "fantasma" y "poltergeist". Cuando llegó al primero de ellos y vio lo extenso que era se quedó pasmado. ¡En su vida había leído algo tan largo, complejo… y sin dibujitos! Lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar y se dio cuenta de que no lo terminaría de leer sino hasta mucho tiempo después. Él necesitaba la información lo más rápido que pudiera. Analizó los hechos ocurridos y el por qué estaba ahí, sentado en medio de ese lugar con un libro grandísimo en las piernas, para finalmente, cambiar de apartado.

Miró de reojo las hojas dedicadas al tema de fantasmas, había diagramas, dibujos y un mapa; al parecer se trataba de una investigación extensa y bien documentada, ya que de un vistazo había distinguido muchos nombres antecedidos por títulos de "Doctor", "Teólogo", "Experto" y demás palabras que usan los autores para darles cierta formalidad a sus obras, además de muchos títulos de otros libros a los que citaban continuamente. Comenzó a leer y por lo menos en el inicio se sintió convencido de las palabras usadas. El autor comenzaba hablando sobre indicios acerca de cómo distinguir la presencia de un ente fantasmal o como saber a qué tipo pertenecía.

Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón recordando, en primera instancia, su infructuosa búsqueda que había llevado a cabo en Internet… había visitado más de sesenta páginas sobre fantasmas y espíritus, descubriendo que una de cada veinte contenía información seria, once eran de cuentos y leyendas de terror y las ocho restantes traían imágenes de fotomontajes y supuestas evidencias de su existencia. En seguida pensó en que jamás hubiera descubierto ese cuarto, ni mucho menos hubiera abierto un libro de no encontrarse tan desesperado como se encontraba, y por último vinieron a su mente todas aquellas señales que lo habían obligado a darse cuenta de que había un fantasma en su habitación.

**Flashback**

Desde una de sus ventanas se veía el patio trasero de la casa, el cual era el que estaba viendo, mientras que de la otra se veía el delantero. El pasto y los pinos del jardín estaban cubiertos de una fina capa blanca, en la cual el brillo del astro madre parecía brindarle una iluminación natural, resaltaban los colores de las flores en el centro y una fuente con forma de dos ángeles entrelazados emitía sus cristalinas aguas embelleciendo la imagen todavía más. Un viento frío le pegó en la espalda provocándole otro estornudo. Tyson se dio la vuelta, quedando confundido al encontrarse con que su otra ventana estaba abierta de par en par, permitiendo el paso de la nieve al recinto.

Se acercó para cerrar la puerta y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se percató de un detalle talvez insignificante: la melodía de sus sueños se oía en la habitación. Tras cerrar los vidrios trató de buscar el origen de la música, se agachó para ver si había algo debajo de la cama, revolvió el escritorio, revisó el librero e iba a abrir la puerta del armario cuando la melodía cesó, sumiéndolo todo el un incómodo silencio.

**Fin Flashback**

-Desde el primer día que llegué a esta casa hubo algo extraño. La melodía que se oía fue lo primero. Luego vino lo de la ventana, yo NO había abierto nada, de eso estoy seguro. Pero, lo que debí de haber notado al instante fue la presencia de aquel sujeto en la noche…- decía para sí el pelitormenta.- Pero no, ¿verdad? ¡Tenías que fijarte en ese par de ojos que brillaban hermosos en la noche! Admítelo Tyson, eres un idiota… un idiota por no haberte parado a decirle a ese tipo que qué hacía ahí, que se largara de tu habitación. ¡Rayos! No lo pudiste hacer, ¿cierto? ¡En cambio te enamoraste de sus ojos! ¡Te quedaste en la baba por ellos!

Guardó silencio unos minutos cuando la imagen de esos bellos orbes vino a su mente. Era imposible no haber caído bajo el hechizo que de ellos emanaba, al instante de verlos lo habían cautivado, tranquilizándolo completamente, enamorándolo de por vida. Movió la cabeza en negación y continuó recriminándose.

-Y, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste cuando te diste cuenta de que el intruso era un fantasma? ¡Qué preciosos ojos tiene como para ser un fantasma! Me pregunto cómo será. ¡Agh! Kinomiya, este es un problema más complicado de lo que creías, necesitamos deshacernos de ese maldito muerto.

Lanzó un gran suspiro y a su mente volvieron las imágenes de algunas cosas que lo habían dejado desconcertado.

**Flashback**

Tyson llegó a su habitación tras haber ingerido una deliciosa comida preparada por su muy querido abuelo. Se acostó pesadamente en su cama, descansando por primera vez en el día, y es que su abuelo, al negarse a contratar personal de limpieza, lo obligaba a realizar a él muchas de las tareas domésticas; situación que no le era para nada agradable.

Hoy, por ejemplo, su abuelo le había ido a tirar la puerta a las seis de la mañana en punto para ir a limpiar los vidrios de toda la casa, luego le había hecho pulir los muebles que había en el comedor, la estancia, el salón de baile, la cocina y uno de los baños y al final tuvo que barrer las hojas y demás basura del jardín delantero. A las siete de la noche se encontraban comiendo y a las ocho ya había hasta lavado los platos sucios.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, el cual era el único aparato para medir el tiempo que tenía su habitación, era cuarto para las nueve. Estaba muy cansado así que se dormiría ya. De pronto recordó que había conectado su portátil en la mañana después de levantarse para que se cargara, no creía tardarse mucho así que no le había prestado atención, pero se la había olvidado por completo hasta ahora, ¡probablemente ya hasta estuviera descompuesta!

Se paró de un salto y se agachó para ver la toma de corriente, sin embargo el cable estaba no sólo desconectado, sino que yacía enredado a un lado de la computadora. ¿Se le había olvidado conectarlo? Se acercó al aparato lo prendió para revisarlo y se topó con que le apareció un letrero de "batería completa".

-Muy bien, esto sí es extraño… He de estar alucinando, lo mejor será irme a dormir…

**Fin Flashback**

**Flashback**

Era de madrugada, había dormido de maravilla. No había despertado ni una sola vez en toda la noche, lo que significaba que tampoco había visto esos ojos que le fascinaban. Pero no le importaba, comenzaba a creer que o en ese lugar el polvo lo drogaba y lo hacía alucinar unas cosas y que se olvidaran otras o bien, tenía un pequeño fantasma de residente, lo cual era poco probable.

Respiró profundamente, se estiró y bostezo con el fin de desperezarse y continuar arreglando sus cosas en los muebles. Había tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir en esa casa y empezar desde cero con su nueva vida, por tanto había comenzado a desempacar desde unos cuantos días atrás, sin embargo aún no terminaba debido a las diversas interrupciones que le hacía su abuelo para que le ayudara a mover muebles, limpiar hasta los rincones más remotos de la casa o simplemente para decirle "vamos jovencito sal de ahí y ven a respirar el aire de fuera".

Cuando se levantó y comenzó a sacar la poca ropa que quedaba en su maleta y acomodarla en ganchos se dio cuenta de que el cuarto no estaba como lo había dejado el día anterior. Los ganchos que ya estaban listos para colgarse ya estaban acomodados en el armario, muchos libros ya habían sido ordenados en el librero. Las plumas, lápices y demás materiales escolares guardados con cuidado en el escritorio dejando desarreglado sólo lo que estaba sin desempacar en las valijas.

-Wow, parece que a mi fantasmita le gustan los trabajos domésticos. Ja, talvez hasta lo convenza de hacer mis quehaceres…- dijo tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible. -Las películas se equivocaban cuando ponían a fantasmas intentando matar a humanos…

Sintió como temblaba levemente, el miedo lo había invadido. Agarró la llave de su cuarto, abrió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó corriendo las escaleras atravesando todas las habitaciones para salir por la puerta delantera donde encontró a su abuelo trabajando en el jardín.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó el anciano apenas notó su presencia.

-Na…na…nda…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar más fuerte? No te entiendo nada- dijo su abuelo, tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Nada! – contestó impetuosamente, disimulando su miedo.- Es que quería preguntarte si compraste el helado que te pedí - mintió.

-No me pediste ningún helado- comentó su abuelo extrañado.

-Claro que sí, bueno ya no importa…- dijo para darse la vuelta y volver a entrar en la casa, dejando bastante confundido al viejo.

**Fin Flashback**

Abrió los ojos, pensando en que llevaba dos semanas en aquella residencia y aún no era atacado por el fantasma. Después de la primera semana de darse cuenta de su existencia ya había dejado de temerle, con mayor razón siendo aquél el poseedor de esos bellos orbes que le encantaban y la única manera de seguirlos viendo era permitiendo que el ser permaneciera "viviendo" en su cuarto.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría… en una película había visto que una familia vivía con fantasmas durante un tiempo, pero después éstos los mataban y esperaban a que otros inquilinos vinieran a ocupar la casa para volverlos a matar… Aunque, ¿y si era amigable? Lo mejor era deshacerse del ente maligno que amenazaba su integridad, lo más seguro era que los ojos simplemente fueran una manera de hipnotizarlo, igual que las preciosas canciones que entonaba.

Más decidido que nunca tomó el libro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la recámara. Leería el libro, no importase cuanto se tardara o le disgustara leer. Sólo que lo haría a su manera.

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto y de un momento a otro ya tenía prendida la computadora y estaba dándole unas cuantas órdenes para que una música movida y alegre comenzara a sonar por las bocinas. Cogió el libro de nuevo, se tiró en su cama y lo abrió en la página que se titulaba "Fantasmas".

A Tyson jamás le había gustado el silencio así que siempre debía tener música o hacer ruido con algo -de ahí su colección de campanitas y cascabeles-; pero por ahora se debía concentrar al máximo en lo que el libro le decía, así que la mejor manera de hacerlo era poner el disco de su grupo favorito.

**Furidashita totsuzen no ame ni**

_(El comienzo repentino de la lluvia que cae,)_

**sekasareru akuseru**

_(provoca que la velocidad se acelere.)_

**omae no inai baiku no se ni**

_(La soledad está colgada)_

**shigamitsuiteru kodoku**

_(de la parte trasera de la motocicleta sin ti en ella.)_

Su mirada recorría escrupulosamente de arriba a bajo las amarillentas hojas tratando de retener la mayor cantidad de información posible. De vez en vez releía algunos párrafos que creía eran importantes y se brincaba otros que a su parecer estaban de relleno. Como lo más importante para él era buscar la manera de deshacerse del ente no titubeó ni un instante en ir hacia el final de la lectura donde se suponía que encontraría lo referente a la eliminación de fantasmas.

**kami sae mo yurusanai ai ni**

_(Juntos fuimos encantados)_

**futari miserareteta**

_(por un amor que ni aún los dioses perdonarán.)_

**ore ni wakare tsugeru mae ni**

_(Antes de que me digas que me vas a dejar,)_

**joushiki nante sutero yo**

_(deshagámonos del sentido común y todo lo que se le parezca.)_

Con la cabeza seguía el ritmo de la música, la cual lo comenzaba a distraer de su objetivo principal. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba tarareando la tonadita y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba balbuceando algo indescifrable.

-Fuimos encantados para deshacerse de estos los dioses perdonarán hay muchos me vas a dejar… la manera más usada en Europa era deshagámonos del sentido común… el exorcismo no funcionaba y todo lo que se le parezca también los médiums eran en este amor…

Mas no duró mucho este parloteo, ya que en una demostración de talento Tyson se había puesto a cantar sin prestarle la más mínima atención al libro, concentrándose solamente en la canción.

**-shin'nyuufukinshi no kiken na kono koi ni**

_(-En este amor que es como un letrero de aviso de "Prohibida la entrada",)_

**oretachi mou ichido dake**

_(vamos a intentarlo una vez más,)_

**onaji yume, kaketemiyou ze!**

_(¡para ver si podemos arriesgarlo todo en el mismo sueño!)_

La voz de Tyson sonaba más fuerte que la música que salía de la computadora y era tan melodiosa que parecía el concierto que brinda un perro enfermo a medio morir. Así que sutilmente el volumen de la computadora se fue elevando hasta opacar los gritos del joven. Sin embargo no sólo aumentó el volumen de la canción sino que Tyson, al no querer ser apagado por la melodía también subió el volumen de sus chillidos. Y fue así que a cada decibel que el chico aumentaba a su canto, la computadora parecía aumentarle dos, convirtiendo una simple expresión musical en una guerra entre el aparato y el muchacho para ver quien obtenía la ventaja en cuanto al sonido.

**I've NO STYLE!! jiyuu no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Adelante con esto.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! Tsubasa de**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Alas libres,)_

**torimodoshite miseru**

_(muéstrenme que podemos recuperar ese latido intenso)_

**omae to kasaneta kodou**

_(de cuando estamos presionados juntos.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! omae no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Con todo.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! subete de**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Que tú estás,)_

**atsuku sawagu karada nagusamete**

_(cómodo con éste cuerpo clamando pasionalmente.)_

En el coro la música fue bajando su volumen, mas Tyson no disminuía el escándalo que hacía. Al término del coro la melodía se apagó completamente dejando a Tyson gritando la última frase a capella.

-¡Ja! ¡Con que te rendiste pedazo de chatarra! Al parecer yo soy el ganador indiscutible de esta pelea- se regocijó el moreno volteando a ver a la máquina que yacía sobre su escritorio.- Disfruta mi canto, nene. ¡Si pudieras esperar a que regrese! ¡Con la mirada girada! ¡Algún día…! ¡Auch!– una almohada impactándose en su cara fue lo que hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó el joven sobándose el lugar afectado. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! – gritó Tyson.

-¿Quisieras callarte?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Pero que…? – Tyson se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta encarar a aquel que se había atrevido a callarlo. – ¡¿Cómo rayos te atreves a hablarme así?! – preguntó indignado.

-¡Cállate!- respondió autoritario el otro chico.- Haces que me duela la cabeza con tus gritos.

-¿Gritos? ¿Quién rayos estaba gritando? Yo can-ta-ba, estoy en mi cuarto y puedo cantar cuando se me pegue mi regalada gana…

-En primera, quien te haya dicho que cantabas te engañó terriblemente; y en segunda, tú eres el que está en MI CUARTO. Así que cállate- dijo secamente.

-¿Tú cuarto? Mira amigo creo que te equivocaste, así que ve… ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó el moreno al darse cuenta de que aquel con el que estaba hablando era ni más ni menos que el dichoso fantasma del que se quería deshacer.

-Qué bueno que te callaste por fin –dijo éste.

-Tú… tú… - balbuceó intentando controlar su miedo.

-Yo… yo ¿Qué?- preguntó el espíritu encarando una ceja.

-Tú… tú eres un… un… fantasma- sentenció Tyson apenas ordenó sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?- respondió simplemente el aludido.

-¡Que tú estás muerto!- profirió el ojiazul mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-No me digas…- expresó sarcástico ante la muestra de sabiduría de Tyson. Tras lo cual le dio la espalda para inclinarse hacia la portátil y volver a poner la música.

**furimuita sono hitomi ga**

_(si pudieras esperar a que regrese)_

**mada ore wo matteite kuretara**

(con la mirada girada)

**itsu no hi ka**

_(algún día,)_

**tomadotteta kuchizuke wo shinaosou**

_(vamos a recrear ese beso salvaje.)_

Tyson tardó bastante en reaccionar, en parte por el temor de estar frente a frente con una aparición, en parte por la sorpresa de que éste conociera tan bien el aparato electrónico, pero también se debía a la terrible vergüenza de que aquel se hubiera burlado de su torpeza. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando vio que el fantasma se recostaba en la cama, cogía el libro que él había estado "leyendo" y se ponía a tararear. Y es que, para estar muerto, era endemoniadamente sexy.

El espectro tenía la forma de un joven de su edad o talvez un poco mayor, poseía la piel nívea, el cabello bicolor en donde la parte delantera era de un color grisáceo mientras que la posterior era azul oscuro, sus facciones eran muy finas y delicadas, pero lo más llamativo de su rostro eran unas rayas pintadas en sus mejillas, dos a cada lado, y sus bellos ojos de color carmín. Portaba una ropa que daba la impresión de ser nueva, y estaba conformada por una playera sin mangas de color azul, un pantalón de tela del mismo color sujetado por un cinturón rojo y una bufanda blanca al cuello.

**-tashikameau koto**

_(-Lo que podemos confirmar)_

**futari ni wa aru no sa...**

_(en cada uno es que estamos juntos…)_

**hadaka no mune ni furete**

_(Toca mi corazón desnudo;)_

**ari no mama ore wo kanjite**

_(siénteme justo como soy.)_

Tyson sentía sus mejillas arder. El espíritu no tenía nada que ver con lo que él se había imaginado o con las descripciones que había leído u oído de ellos; Y, especialmente éste, era el chico más guapo que hubiera visto jamás. En este momento estaba sentado muy erguido en su cama recargado en la cabecera, una pierna estirada y la otra doblada sirviendo como soporte al libro que tenía en sus manos y que estaba leyendo. Parecía una estatua de mármol tallada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Tyson quería llamar su atención… debía hacerlo. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho de no oír esa hermosa voz de nuevo. De repente un sentimiento extraño lo embargó: debía encontrar la manera de que todas las palabras que salieran de la boca del fantasma fueran para él, que todas las miradas que profiriera se dirigieran a él… se adueñaría de la atención de aquel encantador joven a como diera lugar.

**I've NO STYLE!! jiyuu no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Adelante con esto.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! tsubasa de**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Alas libres,)_

**kogareru mama**

_(en este estado de deseo)_

**daite dakarete**

_(sostenme, déjame sostenerte;)_

**kimi to ikitai**

_(quiero ir contigo.)_

-Oye, ¿está interesante el libro?- llamó Tyson inseguro.

-Mm… algo…- respondió el fantasma al tiempo que cambiaba de página.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que dice?- a Tyson le estaba costando hacer plática con él.

-No.

-Ah… ¿por qué no?

-Porque no sirve.

-Y, ¿por qué no sirve?

-No lo sé.

-Y, ¿por qué no lo sabes?- las respuestas tan cortantes del joven dificultaban en gran medida el diálogo.

-¿Por qué no te callas?- fue su contestación.

-Oye, estoy intentando mantener una conversación normal contigo, es muy difícil, y… -Tyson estaba molesto por la actitud que tomaba el fantasma, sin embargo sólo falto que éste levantara la vista del libro para fijarla en él para que se le olvidara su enojo.

-¿Y? – preguntó encarando una ceja.

-Lo lamento- contestó bajando la mirada sintiendo como subía la temperatura de su rostro.

-Eres muy molesto- acotó el joven.

**I've NO STYLE!! saigo no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Hasta el final.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! Rakuen**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Paraíso)_

**kuchizuke de mezameru**

_(del que soy despertado por tu beso)_

**It's a "destiny"**

_(Esto es un "destino".)_

-…- el moreno se quedó mudo, acababan de conocerse y ya le había dicho que era molesto. Tyson sintió como un golpe en el pecho ante la declaración del fantasma. Él sólo había intentado llevarse bien con él.

El espectro levantó disimuladamente la vista para ver las reacciones que había causado en el chico. Cuando lo vio con los puños apretados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro se dio cuenta que lo había ofendido.

-¿No me tienes miedo?- preguntó.

-No- respondió Tyson al instante viéndolo a los ojos, todavía disgustado. -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Porque soy un fantasma, tal vez?- preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… - dijo muy seguro de si mismo el menor.

-¿Ah no?- dijo en un tono burlón el joven.

-No, tú me has ayudado muchas veces. Tú no eres malo- explicó el moreno.

-¿Ayudarte? Yo no he hecho nada por ti – expresó el bicolor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has ordenado mis cosas? ¿Por qué desconectaste mi computadora? ¿Porqu…

-Porque además de hablador, eres desordenado y torpe. Me molesta de sobremanera ver un tiradero, sin mencionar que si se producía un cortocircuito lo que se iba a quemar era mi cuarto- soltó de golpe el ojicarmín. –Si no fueras tan inútil talvez no lo hubiera tenido que hacer.

**There's nothing you can not do**

_(No hay nada que no puedas hacer.)_

**jounetsu no mama ni**

_(Volando.)_

**Don't turn your back on it n****ow**

_(No le des la espalda ahora.)_

**tobu no sa**

_(En un estado de pasión.)_

**There's nothing you can not do**

_(No hay nada que no puedas hacer.)_

**ato modori wa shinai**

_(No hay manera de regresar.)_

**Don't turn your back on it now...**

_(No le des la espalda ahora.)_

Tyson no se esperaba esa respuesta, pensaba que le iba a decir algo similar a: "Me enamoré de ti al instante" o "sólo quería ayudarte". Observó como el bicolor regresaba su atención al texto, olvidándose de nuevo de su presencia, situación que Tyson no podía soportar, sobre todo ahora que se había propuesto ser el centro de atención del ojigrana.

-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada y comencemos de nuevo, ¿si?- pidió el menor tras unos breves instantes.

-…- el joven no pareció hacerle caso.

-Mi nombre es…

-Tyson Kinomiya- interrumpió cortante el bicolor.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó el pelitormenta con una mezcla de confusión y miedo. – ¿Puedes leerme los pensamientos? ¡No me digas que además de fantasma eres una especie de fenómeno adivino o algo parecido!

-¡No!- respondió ofendido.

-Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste haberlo sabido?- cuestionó receloso el ojiazul.

- Tú abuelo te grita por tu nombre completo cuando se enfada, a parte de que lo dices cuando hablas solo- explicó el espectro con hastío.

**I've NO STYLE!! jiyuu no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Adelante con esto.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! Tsubasa de**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Alas libres,)_

**torimodoshite miseru**

_(muéstrenme que podemos recuperar ese latido intenso)_

**omae to kasaneta kodou**

_(cuando estamos presionados juntos.)_

Tyson se sintió avergonzado con esto último, desde ahora en adelante no volvería a hablar consigo mismo nunca más. Mas no era eso lo que lo tenía más avergonzado, sino que había ofendido al chico sin quererlo.

-Ya veo- pronunció por lo bajo. -¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Kai Hiwatari- dijo tras meditar unos minutos si debía contestar y continuar con la conversación o si debía desaparecer y alejarse.

-Kai… es un bonito nombre- murmuró el moreno para si. –No eres lo que esperaba que fuese un fantasma.

-Si jamás habías visto uno, ¿cómo esperabas saber como somos?- dijo Kai con un dejo de enojo.

-Pues no lo sé…- respondió confundido. –Pero las películas, el Internet o los libros…

-Casi todo lo que ellos te muestran es una sarta de mentiras. Y tú eres más idiota de lo que pensaba por creerles- sentenció Hiwatari.

-¡Discúlpeme señor fantasma, pero uno no se encuentra con espectros a la vuelta de cada esquina! – exclamó Tyson también enfadado. –Ahora, si estás tan inconforme conmigo, ¡porqué no simplemente desapareces!

Kai se quedó atónito en su lugar, nadie, ni en su vida ni después de ella, se había atrevido a hablarle así y ahora un mocoso ignorante se había atrevido a contradecirlo.

**I've NO STYLE!! omae no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Con todo.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! subete de**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Que tú estás,)_

**atsuku sawagu karada nagusamete**

_(cómodo con este cuerpo clamando pasionalmente.)_

Hiwatari no supo que responder, sólo había atinado a quedarse callado y bajar la mirada. Normalmente él no se hubiera dejado mandar por otras personas, ya que a todos les inspiraba respeto y temor cuando había vivido y miedo y terror a partir de que estaba muerto.

-Lo lamento - fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando volteó a ver a Kinomiya, quien seguía con los brazos en jarras y una mirada de desafío y disgusto en su rostro.

Kai se quedó sorprendido consigo mismo: Nunca nadie había recibido una disculpa suya, sin embargo él en su primer día de conocerse le había provocado decir las dos únicas palabras prohibidas para él "lo lamento".

-Sí, no importa- dijo el moreno tras una breve pausa. –Debe ser difícil ser fantasma, ¿no?

**I've NO STYLE!! jiyuu no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Adelante con esto.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! tsubasa de**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Alas libres,)_

**kogareru mama**

_(en este estado de deseo)_

**daite dakarete**

_(sostenme, déjame sostenerte;)_

**kimi to ikitai**

_(quiero ir contigo.)_

-¿Porqué no me temes?- cuestionó Kai.

-Por que no hay razón porque debería tenerte miedo- respondió Tyson.

-¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

-Por que no eres malo, ni feo, ni monstruoso, ni tienes ninguna cualidad que me inspire miedo- dijo sencillamente el menor.

-…

-Muy bien creo que debemos de encontrar la forma de llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?- dijo el pelitormenta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí?- inquirió el bicolor.

-¡Por supuesto! Me gusta la casa y todo lo que hay dentro de ella. Sobre todo lo que posee MI HABITACIÓN- aclaró el ojiazul.

-No es tuya- lo contradijo Kai.

-Oh, sí. A partir de ahora lo será- comentó Tyson feliz.

-Hmpf- se quejó Hiwatari.

-Bien, Kai, creo que nos esperan muchos días que compartiremos juntos…

**I've NO STYLE!! saigo no**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Hasta el final.)_

**I've NO STYLE!! Rakuen**

_(¡¡No tengo estilo!! Paraíso)_

**kuchizuke de mezameru**

_(del que soy despertado por tu beso)_

**It's a "destiny"**

_(Esto es un "destino".)_

* * *

**Continuará…**

"_**No es que tenga miedo a morirme. Es tan sólo, que no quiero estar allí cuando suceda"**_

El capítulo me quedó bastante extraño Ö.ó tampoco era lo que tenía en mente, pero me gustó, sobre todo la canción n.n. ¡Kai está muerto! Yo había dicho que lo mataría en mi siguiente fic y lo hice, ¡qué felicidad! Me gustaría agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo:

**Raf-kun**

**Mery**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Por favor dejen un review para saber como va quedando, ¿ne?


	3. Eden

**Título –** Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade no me pertenece. La canción tampoco.

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

_Canción:_ Eden

_Intérprete:_ To Destination

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews, ne?

_**.-"-. Edén .-"-.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

-Muy bien creo que debemos de encontrar la forma de llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?- dijo el pelitormenta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí?- inquirió el bicolor.

-¡Por supuesto! Me gusta la casa y todo lo que hay dentro de ella. Sobre todo lo que posee MI HABITACIÓN- aclaró el ojiazul.

-No es tuya- lo contradijo Kai.

-Oh, sí. A partir de ahora lo será- comentó Tyson feliz.

-Hmpf- se quejó Hiwatari.

-Bien, Kai, creo que nos esperan muchos días que compartiremos juntos…

* * *

**POV. Tyson**

Camino por un túnel, es oscuro, muy oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré recorriendo este camino? No tengo idea de la noción del tiempo, ni de la distancia. Estoy solo. No hay nadie, no hay nada… sólo yo. Siento el suelo frío y mojado bajo mis pies desnudos, hay algo bajo ellos; se siente filoso y parece que se me entierra. No hay dolor. Una ventisca helada roza mi piel. No llevo nada puesto. Me abrazo a mí mismo tratando de protegerme de la crudeza del aire. Mi aliento cálido choca contra mis brazos y mi pecho. ¿Dónde estoy?

A lo lejos alcanzo a ver algo. Tiene forma rectangular. Es blanca… brillante. ¡Es la luz! Es la salida de esta calle oscura. ¡Ahí está mi salvación! Estoy seguro de que afuera no habrá soledad, ni tristeza, ni frío… Mis brazos se desdoblan instintivamente, mis manos se estiran hacia el frente, mis dedos tratan de tocar esa luz. Mis piernas entumidas comienzan a moverse más rápido hacia allí. ¡Tengo que llegar!

¿Acaso me está prohibido ir fuera? A cada paso que doy para acercarme parece que es el mismo que la puerta se aleja. Mi respiración se está agitando, el sudor resbala a través de mi frente, mi espalda y mi pecho. El ambiente es pesado. Algo se atora en mis extremidades. Me detienen, me frenan. No voy a poder llegar. Doy un paso más con mucha dificultad, pero el suelo bajo mis pies desaparece… Estoy cayendo, cayendo en la oscuridad…

Volteo para arriba y veo por última vez aquella luz… la luz al final del túnel.

**Fin POV. Tyson**

Un joven observaba a través de la casi transparente cortina, que colgaba del otro lado del vidrio, una escena inquietante. Un chico peliazul despertaba sobresaltado de sus sueños. De un salto se incorporaba mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Una mano fue rápidamente a colocarse sobre su pecho sintiendo el ritmo agitado de su corazón. Sus hombros subían y bajaban a una velocidad impresionante causado por la inestabilidad de su respiración. Su piel morena brillaba bajo el reflejo de la luz de la luna debido a una fina capa de sudor que lo cubría.

-Cálmate, Tyson… -murmuraba el joven para si. Una mano se elevó para apartarle un mechón rebelde que le obstruía la vista. –Cálmate… Todo fue un sueño.

El muchacho que estaba dentro de la habitación seguía conmocionado por lo realista de su pesadilla. Aún recordaba cada sensación, cada miedo. Comenzó a caminar de lado a lado del cuarto. En un momento de ansiedad trastabilló con su vieja mochila yendo a parar directo al piso. Temblaba demasiado. Jalando las sábanas y cobijas se incorporó lentamente. Su rodilla le dolía bastante. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aferrándose al edredón que estaba hecho bolas a los pies de ésta. Sus ojos continuaban inspeccionando nerviosamente la habitación tratando de asegurarse el lugar en el que estaba.

El joven que había estado observándolo desde hacía rato, seguía inmóvil en el balcón. Por alguna razón le dolía ver al menor de esa manera. Sintiéndose impotente, simplemente había atinado a morderse el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre chocaba contra su lengua, mientras que una pequeña porción de ese líquido resbalaba en dirección a su mentón.

-Tyson…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta de cristal su cuerpo se volvió traslúcido y logró atravesar el obstáculo sin mayor esfuerzo. En unos instantes ya estaba al lado del temeroso joven. En un gesto de simpatía se sentó en la cama y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del ojitormenta.

-Todo está bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte y tratar de olvidar… Sólo fue una pesadilla- susurró en su oído. Con una mano levantó la cabeza de Tyson, mientras con la otra le retiraba el cabello de la cara. Enfocó directamente a los ojos azules, asegurándose de que estos vieran sus amatistas rojas. –Tyson, vas a olvidar esta pesadilla. Ahora, te vas a dormir y soñarás con las flores del jardín, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con voz firme. El otro adolescente sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

En pocos segundos el ojigrana sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo adormilado de Tyson. Su respiración volvía a ser pausada y ya no había rastro de turbación. El bicolor lo acomodó suavemente en la cama y, antes de cubrirlo con las cobijas, admiró la preciosa figura del pelitormenta –quien sólo portaba unos boxers azules-. Kai volvió a morderse el labio, tanta belleza reunida en un chico era imposible.

Un nuevo sentimiento de dolor le vino al corazón. Algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Tyson no era como las demás personas que habían habitado esa casa. Él era especial. Se alejo dando pasos de espaldas, no podía apartar su vista del rostro del bello durmiente. Sin embargo, su pie trastabilló con la mochila que yacía tirada, provocando que Kai también se fuera a caer. En una rápida reacción se volvió transparente de nuevo evitando golpear algo. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que de no haberlo hecho hubiera destrozado el espejo, el cual había quedado contra su espalda.

Kai volteó lentamente hacia el cristal. Frente a él se topó con el reflejo de un fastuoso joven bicolor que lo veía con un dejo de temor y pesadumbre en sus brillantes orbes carmesíes. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Él ya no existía… estaba muerto.

* * *

**nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni**

_(En la profundidad de unos ojos llenos de lágrimas,)_

**kobore ochite yuku**

_(la luna azulada se hace pedazos.)_

Una sublime voz trajo a Tyson de regreso del país de los sueños. Era profunda, melódica y llena de tristeza. Abrió los ojos parsimoniosamente recordando en donde estaba y qué era lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto los ojos de Kai al tiempo que sentía una deliciosa calidez posarse sobre sus hombros.

Poca era la luz que entraba a la habitación por los ventanales, sin embargo, al reflejarse en el espejo lo sumían todo en una nebulosidad admirablemente sobrecogedora. El joven pelitormenta se sentía en medio de un paisaje de ilusión. Ya no había más quimeras rondando su mente, ni monstruos acribillando su cordura. Estaba en un periodo de paz fingida. No más tormenta en el mar en el que viajaba. Estaba a salvo rodeado por figuras tan bellas como horrorosas que danzaban formando círculos próximos a él. Y la bella voz continuaba entonando esa melodía patéticamente melancólica… justo como la primera vez.

-Kai…- Tyson pronunció su nombre intentando ver una vez más esos orbes de fuego que adoraba. Se quedó dormido, sin que ellos vinieran a su encuentro…

**Azayaka na sekai wa**

_(Sin hacer ruido,)_

**oto mo naku shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku**

_(el mundo brillante se desvanece en la oscuridad.)_

**byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o**

_(Dando vueltas en la oscuridad durante la cuenta atrás.)_

**soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima ...**

_(Ahora, llegará una nueva época…)_

**Flashback**

El sol de la mañana entraba a través de los cristales; el viento, a través de las ventanas abiertas. El dulce olor de las flores llenaba el cuarto donde yacía recostado un muchacho bicolor. Con una mano jaló las sábanas de seda roja para cubrirse la cabeza en un intento inútil de alejar la luz de sí. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que arrugaba la frente en una mueca de disgusto.

Una risita llegó hasta sus oídos. Volvió a gruñir. Sería imposible regresar a sus sueños. Se levantó pesadamente recargándose sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro se tallaba sus ojos en un gesto infantil. Aún estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para saber que era lo que hacía. Otra risita juguetona llegó a él, provocándole que volviera a fruncir el ceño, fingiendo enojo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- cuestionó el joven a la otra persona que era obvio que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Eres muy lindo, Koibito-chan **(1)**- rió de nuevo el otro joven.

-¡No me digas "Koibito-chan"! Tengo nombre y ya no soy un niño para que me digas "chan"- se quejó el chico que recién se había despertado.

-Sí, claro- expresó el joven sarcásticamente.-Cuando te levantas siempre actúas como un pequeño. Además, ahora que estás como Dios te trajo al mundo. ¡Igual que todos los bebés!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Ah, si?! ¡Pues tú eres un pelirrojo raro que tampoco tiene ropa!- gritó aún fingiéndose enojado y ofendido.

-Te amo Kai-chan. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo el aludido.

-Ai shiteru mo **(2)**- contestó Kai. El pelirrojo se acercó para, tiernamente, depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de su amante.

**Fin Flashback**

**kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni**

_(unas hermosas alas negras heridas brillan,)_

**terasarete utsukushiku maiagare**

_(mientras se elevan bajo la luz de la luna.)_

**shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima**

_(El beso carmesí ha encontrado)_

**kokoro no oku ni**

_(el camino hacia mi corazón)_

**nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...**

_(y fluirá hasta mi sueño…)_

El sol de la mañana entraba a través de los cristales; el viento, a través de las ventanas abiertas. El dulce olor de las flores llenaba el cuarto donde yacía recostado un muchacho pelitormenta. Con una mano jaló las sábanas blancas para cubrirse la cabeza en un inútil intento de alejar la luz de sí. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que arrugaba la frente en una mueca de disgusto.

Una risa llegó hasta sus oídos. Volvió a gruñir. Sería imposible regresar a sus sueños. Se levantó pesadamente recargándose sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro se tallaba sus ojos en un gesto infantil. Aún estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para saber que era lo que hacía. Otra risa socarrona llegó a él, provocándole que volviera a fruncir el ceño, enojado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- cuestionó el joven a la otra persona que era obvio que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¡Ah! Tyson, por fin te has despertado- dijo un hombre mayor, quien estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. -¡Pensé que dormirías todo el día!

-No lo creo- acotó el joven con una molesta sensación de haber estado en un dejavú. –Abuelo, ¿qué pasó?

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasó?! Vamos Tyson, no me digas que no recuerdas nada- vociferó el anciano, a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de él.

-No lo sé- dijo Tyson molesto.

-¡Oh, vamos muchacho! ¿No recuerdas nadita de nada?- gritó el mayor de nuevo.

-¡Abuelo! Me duele la cabeza, ¿podrías dejar de gritar?- pidió el ojiazul al tiempo que se masajeba la sien.

-Muy bien, Tyson. Lo que pasa es que has tenido fiebres muy altas y por eso talvez no recuerdas nadita de nada. ¡Hombre, no sé que hiciste, pero más de 40° de calentura es un chorro! ¡Es más, has dormido tres días seguidos! Pero no te preocupes Tysoncito, te guardé todos tus deberes para cuando te recuperaras- exclamó el abuelo fuertemente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tyson maldijo a la locura de su abuelo. ¿Es que acaso no podría entender lo mal que se estaba sintiendo? Había ciertas cosas que Tyson odiaba de sobremanera. Una era hacer los deberes del hogar, otra era que no lo escucharan, otro más era que su abuelo hablara tan raro, pero la que se llevaba el premio era que le dijeran "Tysoncito". De pronto su cerebro analizó la información de su abuelo y dedujo algo que no estaba bien.

-Si he estado durmiendo por tres días, eso significa ¡que no pude ir a la escuela!- era peor de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Y aunque no hubieras estado dormido no pensaba dejar que te fueras así como así con ese calenturón!

-¡Abuelo, pero eran los primeros días de clases!- dijo Tyson preocupado, y es que de por sí iba a entrar a mitad del ciclo escolar y ahora también ingresaría después del regreso a la escuela de las vacaciones de invierno.

-No te preocupes Tysoncito, hablé con el director y le dije que estabas enfermito. Fue tan bueno que te dará de incapacidad toda la semana.

-¿En serio?- Tyson estaba incrédulo. No podía ser que tuviera tan buena suerte.

-Sipi, ahora Tysoncito a descansar.

-Claro…- Tyson observó como se iba su abuelo y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, tras lo cual miró su reloj de muñeca. La tres y media de un martes siete de enero. Si se recuperaba pronto tendría cinco días más para estar con Kai, ya que después de que se fuera a la escuela, sería muy difícil pasar tiempo a su lado.

* * *

**chinmoku no sora**

_(En el cielo silencioso)_

**kiete yuku senritsu no**

_(desaparece una ondulante melodía)_

**MERODII ni ima inori o komete**

_(ahora, carguémoslo todo en los rezos.)_

Tyson caminaba por los pasillos de su lujosa nueva casa. Sus pasos se dirigían hacia la biblioteca. Tenía que encontrar a Kai, había algo de lo que debía hablar con él. Tyson no era del tipo de persona cuidadosa y observadora, sin embargo cuando algo le interesaba era seguro que se fijaría hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

En este caso, había notado ciertas cosas acerca de Kai. La primera es que era un lector empedernido, la segunda es que le fascinaba salir de noche a darse una vuelta por los jardines y la tercera es que cantaba increíblemente bien; mas todas las canciones que le había oído entonar estaban llenas de desolación, lo cual le hacía pensar en que algo no andaba bien con los sentimientos del chico.

Llevaban casi dos semanas de haberse conocido personalmente, por lo cual Tyson pensó que tal vez sería buena idea hablar con él para llegar a un acuerdo. Lo que más le interesaba a Tyson en estos momentos era hacerse su amigo y encontrar un momento del día en el que se pudieran encontrar y hacer algo juntos, no le importaba qué fuese, simplemente quería estar con él.

"_Amigos," _la palabra rondó por su mente como si fuera una moscaque no quisiese irse. Él no quería ser un amigo de Kai. ¡No! Él quería ser algo más que un amigo. ¿Pero podría un fantasma enamorarse de un humano?

Otra cosa de lo que quería hablar con él era de las pesadillas, los sueños y las imágenes que llagaban a su cabeza mientras dormía. Era como si pudiera ver los pensamientos o recuerdos de Kai. Todos ellos eran escalofriantes y muy dolorosos. Quería saber qué había pasado en el pasado de Kai o qué era lo que significaban, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era hablando con él.

**tozasareta yume no tsuzuki**

_(Voy a continuar andando para siempre,)_

**sagashi mo tomete**

_(Buscando por el resto)_

**itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru**

_(de mi sueño encerrado.)_

Tyson estaba recorriendo la casa de extremo a extremo. De vez en cuando se detenía a descansar recargándose en las tapizadas paredes de los pasillos. No estaba en la biblioteca, ni en los jardines, ni en la habitación. Era casi como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Tyson sentía que su frente le quemaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de respirar profundamente, para, de esta manera, hacer desaparecer el malestar que sentía. Sin embargo no era tan fácil. Su cabeza estaba embotada, sus ojos le ardían y cada que respiraba el aire le rasgaba la nariz. Estaba muy enfermo, de eso no había duda.

-Kai…

Estaba empeñado en encontrar al joven bicolor para charlar. No descansaría hasta cumplir su propósito. Una vez que juzgó que tenía fuerzas suficientes como para continuar su camino, se separó del muro y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Debería estar descansando, no buscando a un fantasma que era probable que no apareciera. La casa poseía al menos cincuenta habitaciones cuatro baños, una cocina, un comedor, varias salas de estar, una biblioteca, tres estudios y dos majestuosos jardines. Kai no había estado en ninguno de esos lugares.

Tyson levantó la vista del suelo tratando de vislumbrar lo que había frente a él. Al final de un estrecho pasillo oscuro se encontraba una ruinosa escalera por debajo de la cual, una pequeña y angosta puertecita se asomaba. No tenía la menor idea de en donde se encontraba, incluso dudaba que su abuelo tuviera conocimiento de la existencia de ese lugar, puesto que estaba increíblemente sucio y desordenado. Con paso titubeante se acercó a la portezuela y tomó el pomo de ésta con sumo cuidado. Respiró profundamente antes de girarlo, mas sus ojos le empezaron a fallar mostrándole los objetos de una manera borrosa y distorsionada.

Tyson parpadeó varias veces luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos y funcionando. Todo lo que había a su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas. Un sentimiento de mareo lo invadió, provocándole que perdiera el equilibrio. Trató de sostenerse para no caer, no había nada a su alcance. Cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra el alfombrado suelo unos brazos fuertes lo detuvieron. Tyson volteó a ver quien era quien lo había salvado.

-Tú… -antes de que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir, todo se volvió negro.

**kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni**

_(Unas hermosas alas negras heridas brillan,)_

**terasarete utsukushiku maiagare**

_(mientras se elevan bajo la luz de la luna.)_

**shinkou no kuchi zukega ima**

_(El beso carmesí ha encontrado)_

**kokoro no oku ni**

_(el camino hacia mi corazón)_

**nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...**

_(y fluirá hasta mi sueño…)_

Tyson abrió los ojos con pesadez, su mente aun no lograba asimilar lo sucedido. La luz que bañaba la habitación era muchísima más de la que había tenido las noches anteriores. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada para ver si de esa forma podía dormirse de nuevo. La misma voz profunda entonaba una canción. Tyson recordaba como la había escuchado anteriormente en sus sueños. Abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, tras lo cual se levantó ligeramente, buscando al dueño de tan magnífica voz.

Viendo por la ventana hacia el patio, se encontraba Kai. Su figura imponente era recortada por los rayos de luna reflejados en la nieve. Su piel, de un blanco inmaculado parecía brillar, su cabello se mecía suavemente con el poco viento que lograba colarse por las rendijas de los ventanales.

Tyson no recordaba haber oído a Kai cantar la misma canción dos veces, con excepción de la melodía que entonaba en ese momento. Con un poco de trabajo logró sentarse en la cama. Sus ojos querían cerrársele, su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero sentía que si no le preguntaba ahora acerca de sus pesadillas, no lo haría nunca.

-Eh… Kai- llamó tímidamente. El joven ojirojo pareció no prestarle atención. –Kai, yo… yo necesito hablar contigo.

-Deberías descansar- contestó el aludido.

-No, ¡es necesario!- exclamó el pelitormenta.

-Te dije que descanses- ordenó el bicolor autoritario. –No pienso estarte trayendo a tu habitación cada que se te ocurra explorar la casa- añadió cortante.

-Yo… lo lamento. Pero, es que necesitaba hablar cont…

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Más vale que te recuperes, ya no quiero estar cuidando a un niñito enfermo- lo interrumpió Kai.

-Kai… yo… no- trató de disculparse el moreno.

-Desde que llegaste no has sido más que una carga para mí- le espetó Hiwatari.-Ve buscando otro cuarto que te guste ya no te quiero aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué te hice?- preguntó asombrado el ojiazul.

-No quiero que sigas viviendo y durmiendo en mi recámara. Cuando te recuperes quiero que te largues, ¿entendido?

-¡Pero Kai!

-¡Ya cállate! Duérmete ¡Hasta cuidarte es una molestia!- exclamó Kai

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que me cuidaras!- le gritó Tyson.

-¡He dicho que te duermas! ¿Qué no me has oído?-le ordenó Kai viéndolo a los ojos. Tyson estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando sintió sus parpados hacer sobre sus ojos. Una sensación de sueño lo invadió, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba completa mente dormido.

Kai observó como Tyson caía rendido en la cama. Suspiró. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba el otro chico para cubrirlo con las cobijas de nuevo.

-Quiero que te vayas. Que te alejes de mí. Que olvides lo que viste, lo que soñaste… que te olvides de mí…

* * *

**Continuará…**

"_**La muerte, que yo sepa, antecedió a la vida; la muerte, que yo sepa, no acaba en mariposas."**_

**(1)** _Koibito-chan_ – podría traducirse como "pequeño amante" o "noviecito".

**(2)**_Ai shiteru mo_ – Significa literalmente "Te amo también".

Este capítulo quedó algo triste, y es que ando en un periodo de depresión. De hecho, no me sentía con ganas de actualizar, por lo menos no hasta que medio me recuperara, pero como al parecer no iba a ser pronto decidí que sería mejor seguir con mi vida; además que no puedo defraudar a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic. En especial, gracias a aquellos que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado:

**Raf-kun**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Misaki**

**Mery**

**Juan Carlos**


	4. Bird

**Título –** Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** ¡Kai es mío! Nah, no lo es u.u

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

La canción que usé esta ocasión es Bird de Seki Tomokazu. Es de Gravitation, aunque no sé en qué disco venga, si alguien sí lo sabe, ¡díganme!

Gracias por leer y ¡por favor dejen un review!

_**.-"-. Bird .-"-.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

-¡He dicho que te duermas! ¿Qué no me has oído?-le ordenó Kai viéndolo a los ojos. Tyson estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando sintió sus parpados caer sobre sus ojos. Una sensación de sueño lo invadió, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba completamente dormido.

Kai observó como Tyson caía rendido en la cama. Suspiró. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba el otro chico para cubrirlo con las cobijas de nuevo.

-Quiero que te vayas. Que te alejes de mí. Que olvides lo que viste, lo que soñaste… que te olvides de mí…

* * *

**ikanaide! sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori**

_(Aún cuando grito "¡No te vayas!", el pájaro salvaje vuela hacia el cielo.)_

Kai miraba hacia fuera a través de las blancas cortinas. Todo era blanco: el suelo del balcón, su barandal, el jardín, incluso las flores y los árboles. Miró la tranquila fuente de cuyo centro brotaban aguas cristalinas. Debían estar heladas. Afuera hacía frío, adentro de la alcoba estaba tibio. Era una tibieza recia. Desde que podía recordar, aquella habitación siempre había sido cálida. Sin embargo ahora esa disimulada calidez le hacía temblar.

Inclinó su cabeza para ver el cielo; también era blanco. El gran cúmulo de nubes indicaba que esa noche, o talvez esa tarde, nevaría de nuevo. No había un solo día que no nevara. Tampoco había un solo día en el que dejara de pensar en él.

Kai suspiró, su aliento empañó el vidrio. ¡Cuánto deseaba salir e ir a la escuela o sentir su cuerpo entumecido por la nieve! ¡Cuánto deseaba respirar, dormir, enfermarse! Añoraba estar vivo. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en atravesar la puerta de cristal. Apretó fuertemente su puño y lo dejó estrellarse sobre la baranda de mármol. Un dolor punzante quedó registrado en su cabeza. Creyó sentir el fuego quemante de la sangre resbalando sobre sus nudillos. Adoró el entumecimiento de éstos. Sonrió.

Una ráfaga de viento gélido se impactó en su cara, trayéndole memorias de un pasado, ahora sin importancia. Abrió los ojos de golpe, evitando, de esa manera, recordar. Vislumbró su mano. El último rastro de sonrisa se esfumó. Nada. Sus ojos recorrieron ávidamente los dedos, la palma y el dorso de su mano en busca de algo que no hallarían. No había marca de golpe, ni sangre chorreando. Nunca hubo dolor.

-¡Maldición!

* * *

**Never say good bye shinayaka na sono tsubasa yuuki ni akaku somete**

_(Nunca digas adiós; así como esas ágiles alas están teñidas de rojo por el coraje.)_

Tyson miraba distraído el suelo de adoquín, buscando disimuladamente las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos. No se sentía muy bien, de hecho, su frente ardía y tenía un poco de nauseas. Estaba asustado. Hoy sería su primer día de clases, no conocía a nadie, ni nada de lo que había en esa ciudad. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a acompañar a su abuelo en las vistas de cortesía que llevaba a cabo para conocer a los vecinos. Tenía miedo a no hacer amigos, a perderse, a caerles mal a los profesores… ¡a tantas cosas!

-Kai…- su mirada se volvió triste.

No podía evitar deprimirse al pensar en él. La última vez que habían hablado fue sólo para discutir. Kai le ordenó que se fuera de allí, que no quisiera volverlo a ver. Estrujó fuertemente los tirantes de su mochila. Se sentía tan impotente, se había dicho mil y un veces que él no había estado conciente del todo, ya fuera por el sueño o por su enfermedad; pero al final de su debate interno se terminaba recriminando. Él había tenido la culpa del enojo de Kai, había hecho o dicho algo que lo había hecho sentir mal.

**tada ate mo naku jiyuu wo motome mada shiranu basho e to**

_(La quietud interminable rogando por libertad, si dejas este paraíso)_

Kai era bastante temperamental. Era fácil hacer que se pusiera furioso, ya Tyson le encantaba verlo así. Cuando estuvieron juntos procuraba molestarlo, era una actuación bastante infantil de su parte, mas no le importaba. De esa manera Tyson sabía que él era el único centro de atención de Kai.

Aunque también le fascinaba escucharlo cantar. El apuesto espectro poseía una voz envidiable, además que tenía canciones igualmente preciosas. Tyson no sabía a ciencia cierta de donde oía Kai las letras o si él mismo las inventaba, lo que sí sabía era que se habían vuelto una especie de adicción para él.

En este momento podía escuchar una de sus melodías favoritas interpretada por el bicolor. "Son unos grupos muy buenos. Sus vocalistas son impresionantes", le comentó tras haber oído su colección de discos de Nittle Grasper y de Bad Luck. Tenía razón; el vocalista de Grasper, Ryuichi, era casi un dios, aunque Shuichi, líder de Bad Luck, tampoco se quedaba atrás.

**kono rakuen wo deteyuku no nara kojimetai yo**

_(por un lugar aún desconocido, te quiero mantener encerrado.)_

Sonrió para sí al recordar cuánto le habían gustado sus videos a Kai. Estaba decidido. Lo convencería de dejarlo volver. Sino, mínimo le pediría una explicación a su extraño comportamiento. Primero había recibido su indiferencia, luego, cuando parecía que ya se llevaban bien, lo echa de se cuarto.

-¡Eres el idiota más grande del mundo, Hiwatari!- gritó.

"Mínimo una explicación." Las palabras le revolotearon por un par de segundos. ¿A quién engañaba? Jamás estaría conforme hasta volver a establecerse en su habitación. Haría lo que fuese necesario. Sin embargo, por el momento debía concentrarse en dar una buena impresión en el colegio.

Ya con la seguridad en sí mismo de regreso, levantó la cabeza, irguió su cuerpo y se encaminó con pasó firme hacia la monumental puerta de su nueva escuela. Miró de reojo el letrero de fierro forjado que colgaba en forma de arco sobre su cabeza:

Instituto Stanley Dickenson

Desde 1759.

* * *

**omoidashite ****kindan no amai kajitsu wo**

_(Recuerda ese prohibido, indulgente y hermoso d__ía)_

Los edificios que conformaban el colegio eran exageradamente grandes y viejos. Se notaba que, a pesar de recibir mantenimiento constante, no habían sido inmunes al inclemente paso del tiempo. Una explanada de concreto se extendía unos cuantos cientos de metros, dándole paso a un enorme edificio de ladrillo rojo, que tenía rejas en cada una de las ventanas. Los jardines laterales a la explanada estaban abarrotados de estudiantes uniformados con saco y pantalón azul marino aterciopelados, corbata roja y camisa blanca, los cuales hacían caso omiso a los letreros de: "No pise el césped". Unos pequeños senderos de adoquín se extendían a los lados de la explanada principal, asemejándose a las diminutas ramificaciones del cauce de un caudaloso río.

Unos ojos árticos recorrieron el paisaje mostrando aburrimiento en la mirada. Faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de las clases, y él ya no sabía que iba a hacer en tantas horas de materias inútiles. Lanzó un resoplido y se hizo más atrás acomodándose en el árbol que le regalaba su frondosa sombra.

-No hubiera venido.

-¡Yuriy, pero si apenas es lunes! No me digas que ya estás cansado- le dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio ceniciento.

-Yo aún traigo cruda- mencionó un joven peliplatidao que estaba sentado a los pies del ojiazul.

-Yo también- afirmó Yuriy.

-Ya saben que no es bueno emborracharse los domingos- los reprendió el güero.

-Y, ¡a ti qué te importa!- le espetó el ojiártico.

-No te preocupes, Yura. Mihaeru sólo está ardido porque no lo invitaron a la fiesta- se mofó el peliplatinado.

-¡Cállate, Boris!- le gritó Mihaeru.

**kin-iro no torikago ni ima mo nao aru no ni**

_(aun ahora, aunque estés en una jaula de oro.)_

Yuriy tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, y el hecho de que sus compañeros se la pasaran gritando no le ayudaba a que disminuyera. Pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir el ejemplo de Serguei e Ian y haber argumentado enfermedad.

Apretó los dientes, molesto. Nunca se callarían y tampoco lo harían los maestros, así que debía irse acostumbrando al insoportable martilleo que sentía dentro de su cabeza. En cuanto llegara el médico iría para que le diera algo, de todas maneras él ya sabía la manera en la que los alumnos disfrutaban los fines de semana. Giró su mirada de un punto a otro tratando de hallar un lugar en el que nada se moviera y no se mareara. Ése lugar fue la puerta de entrada.

Bajo el arco de metal sólo se encontraba parado un muchacho peliazul, estaba viendo fijamente un papel. Yuriy suspiró aliviado, alzó su mano y se masajeó la sien. El muchacho no le aumentaría los síntomas, estaba tan concentrado que no se movería.

**ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo**

_("¡No te vayas!" En mi corazón, no puedo soportar ver ese sueño indecente.)_

La curiosa mirada de Yuriy lo recorrió de abajo a arriba. El uniforme parecía que no había sido usado anteriormente. Los zapatos limpios, la corbata mal anudada, la mochila casi vacía, el cabello desaliñado atado con una cola de caballo. No era nadie especial. El muchacho alzó un poco la cabeza mirando el edificio frente a él y volvió a bajar la mirada al papel. Yuriy analizó rápidamente aquella cara morena y los ojos azul oscuro del joven, dándose cuenta de que no le era familiar aquel rostro. Lo cual significaba sólo una cosa.

-Ya llegó el nuevo- mencionó atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Boris. El ojiazul lo señalo con la cabeza.

-No está tan mal- comentó Mihaeru riendo. –Yo voy.

-No te muevas- le ordenó. –Él es mío.

-Cómo quieras pelirrojito- respondió el rubio cuando Yuriy ya se hubo ido.

* * *

**Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo**

_(Nunca digas adiós. Un sueño donde esas plumas fueron arrancadas y __empapadas de carmesí.)_

Tyson leía y releía el pedazo de hoja que tenía entre sus manos. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera sabido francés!

"_Por lo menos no estoy tan perdido. Sé que está en francés, ése es un avance", _pensó. Recordó como Kenny, su mejor amigo en Osaka, se había inscrito a un curso de idiomas; y cómo llegaba diario emocionadísimo de que había aprendido algo nuevo. Él fue quien le enseñó a distinguir el francés de los otros idiomas cuando de letras romaji **(1)** se trataba.

**kanashige na me de naze mitsumerun da? nandomo furimuite**

_(¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos __llenos de tristeza? No importa qué tan seguido me rechaces,)_

El abuelo de Tyson era despistado, de seguro cuando le trajo su horario y los reglamentos ni era se había fijado en el idioma en el que venían. Ahora él tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. A pesar de estar agachado Tyson era capaz de sentir la presión de los otros alumnos, quienes le dirigían miradas acosadoras y que curiosamente hablaban entre ellos mientras no lo dejaban de ver.

En su antigua escuela, él siempre era el centro de atención y no le incomodaba, ya que estaba acompañado de los jóvenes con los que había crecido, sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba rodeado de puros extraños.

**mouichido dake dakishimetai to negatte shimau**

_(no puedo soportar el quererte abrazar una vez m__ás.)_

Respiró hondo en un intento de calmarse, el cual resultó infructuoso. Por un instante deseó que Kai no estuviera encerrado en su casa, sino que lo hubiera acompañado, aunque hubiera tenido que soportarlo diciéndole "eres un idiota". Mas el instante no le duró mucho al recordar que aunque Kai hubiera ido con él, de todas maneras no se hubiera quedado a su lado, ya que seguía molesto.

-Ojala él no estuviera enfadado… ojala yo no estuviera aquí- se dijo.

Alzó la mirada hacia el edificio, sintiendo como éste lo intimidaba. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quien? Volvió a bajar la mirada e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Kai, luego su voz, al último, la canción.

**omoidasu yo hisoyaka na mori no oku de**

_(Recuérdalo: esa época cuando, de__ntro de las profundidades __de ese bosque secreto__,)_

Una sombra se posó sobre su hoja, levantó la cabeza una vez más topándose con unos ojos azul ártico.

-Hola- lo saludó el joven.

-Ho… hola- tartamudeó Tyson.

-Eres el alumno nuevo, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Sí. –Tyson no podía creer su buena suerte. Un chico se le había acercado amablemente a saludar, y, sobretodo era guapísimo. Tenía unos orbes azules, el cabello pelirrojo y la piel nívea.

-Bienvenido, soy Yuriy- se presentó el pelirrojo.

-Gracias. Yo… yo soy Tyson- el parecido entre Yuriy y Kai era mucho.

-Mucho gusto Tyson- dijo Yuriy. –¿Qué clase te toca?

-Ésa es una muy buena pregunta- rió Tyson nerviosamente. –Yo… bueno…

**kono yubi de sotto tsubasa ni fureta ano toki**

_(doblaste tus alas suavemente y te colocaste sobre este dedo.)_

El ruido de la campana que daba inicio a las clases del día se dejó oir. Tyson apretó el puño regañándose mentalmente por no poderse tranquilizar. Yuriy se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y, disimuladamente leyó lo que había ocupado la atención del moreno unos minutos antes. Era un horario.

-¿Puedo ver?- pidió cortésmente.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.

El pelirrojo tomó la hoja de papel y leyó: - Siete cincuenta, Matemáticas; ocho cuarenta, Biología; Nueve y media, Historia. Después toca descanso.

-¿Sa…- Tyson estuvo a punto de preguntarle "¿sabes francés?", pero si había leído lo que estaba escrito era obvio que sí. Se había ahorrado una vergüenza.

Yuriy le devolvió su horario. –Estamos en las mismas clases. Si quieres, te muestro donde quedan los salones.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- de verdad tenía buena suerte.

-Por supuesto. Vamos.

* * *

**itte kure! ima ore ga samishisa ni chi wo nagashitetemo**

_("¡Dime!" Ahora, no importa si la sangre emana de la herida de mi soledad,)_

Los pasillos de la escuela eran amplios y limpios. De un lado quedaban las puertas de los salones y del otro una hilera de ventanas que daban hacia los patios. Era la misma estructura que tenía su casa. Pero, al parecer los espacios en los que se encontraba habían sido destinados para ser un colegio desde el principio.

Tyson se sentía raro estando en una escuela privada, pero lo que lo hacía sentir aun más raro era estar en una escuela para varones. No es que le importara mucho la compañía femenina (después de todo él era gay) pero siempre había tenido muchas amigas.

"_Talvez por eso me gustan los hombres"_, pensó.

Las paredes de los salones estaban tapizadas con láminas, objetos y demás información dependiendo de la materia que era impartida en cada uno de los espacios. Los maestros nunca se movían, los alumnos eran los que tenían que cambiar de ubicación.

Cada alumno tenía un lugar asignado por los profesores de las diversas materias, el cual no cambiaba en el transcurso del año, así que debían cuidar su mesa y silla porque si les encontraban un rayón o defecto se las cobrarían a sus familias. Pero él ya no tendría esos problemas porque había sido transferido a mitad de año, por tanto tendría el privilegio de escoger cualquier lugar que quisiese, siempre y cuando no se portara mal.

**Never say good bye tobu koto wo kimeta nara mae dake muita mama**

_(Nunca digas __adiós__ si decides salir volando__, sólo mirarás adelante, nada más.)_

Yuriy se había portado muy bien con él en su primer día. Le había explicado todo lo que le era necesario saber. Sobre sus nuevos compañeros, sobre los profesores, las instalaciones… pero había algo que no estaba bien.

**Flashback**

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba anotando fórmulas en un pizarrón. Dándole la espalda a los pupitres de sus educandos. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo como entraban los muchachos a través de la puerta que quedaba a su derecha.

La mayoría venía con cara de cansancio, otros más, de fastidio. Un timbrazo más de la campana le indicó que era tiempo de comenzar con su clase. Se aproximó a la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla cuando una mano la detuvo. El catedrático se asomó con la intención de regañar a los retrasados.

-Señor Ivanov, ¡qué sorpresa verlo por aquí en lunes! –ironizó.

-Profesor Yagami, disculpe el retraso. ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó el aludido, aún ejerciendo presión sobre la puerta para que no se cerrara.

-Conoce las reglas, no le es permitido entrar después del segundo toque…

-No fue mi cul… intención- corrigió Yuriy hablando con diplomacia. –Lo que sucedió es que me encontré con el alumno de intercambio en la explanada. No sabía donde debía presentarse para su clase, así que lo acompañé.

-¿El alumno de intercambio?- por fin el maestro se fijó en el otro joven que acompañaba a Yuriy. –Muy bien- concedió. –Espero que sea la última vez que ocurre.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Yuriy vehementemente.

Tyson estaba a punto de ingresar cuando el educador lo detuvo. -Quisiera hablar con usted al término de la cátedra.- Tyson asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Fin Flashback**

**ikanaide! sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori**

_(Aún cuando grito "¡No te vayas!", el pájaro salvaje vuela hacia el cielo.)_

Ahora, a las ocho de la noche, Tyson estaba recostado sobre una cama diferente en una habitación diferente. Llegando del colegio había ido directamente a la alcoba de Kai, metido la llave en la cerradura y entrado sin fijarse si su dueño se encontraba presente. Afortunadamente para él no se había topado con Kai o, de lo contrario, le hubiera hecho un drama y no se hubiera mudado.

Se recriminaba mentalmente por no haber pensado mejor lo que haría, simplemente había ido a su clóset, tomado unas cuantas prendas de ropa, su laptop y vuelto a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con un golpe.

En ese momento se había sentido indignado y ofendido, no tanto por lo de Kai, sino por lo que le dijo su profesor después de clases: "Señor Kinomiya, le daré un consejo que le haría muy bien seguir. No se junte con el señor Ivanov."

Yuriy había sido su primer amigo en ese lugar y un maestro que ni siquiera lo conocía le decía que no se le acercara. Era el colmo.

* * *

**Never say good bye shinayaka na sono tsubasa yuuki ni akaku somete**

_(Nunca digas adiós; así como esas ágiles alas están teñidas de rojo por el coraje.)_

Tyson tenía que aclarar las cosas con Kai, pero no sabía donde hallarlo. Tendría que buscarlo nuevamente como el día en el que estaba enfermo. Se levantó y se puso unas pantuflas. Cogió la llave que estaba sobre su mesa y salió del cuarto cerrando sigilosamente.

Caminó por el corredor un par de metros hasta toparse con la pequeña puerta al final, introdujo la llave, entreabrió la puerta y se asomó por ella. Estaba vacía. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar se dio cuenta de que aun no platicaba con él sobre las pesadillas que había tenido. Se iba a dirigir a la biblioteca cuando resonó en su mente una idea.

"_Quizá esté en aquella puertita que encontré la otra vez"._

**itte kure! kono omoi me wo tojite sora e to suteru sa**

_("¡Dime!" Ven, cierra esos ojos pesados y lánzate hacia el cielo.)_

Tyson sostenía una linterna en una mano, mientras con la otra se agarraba de la pared para no perderse. Estaba muy oscuro por ahí y, al parecer, no había ningún interruptor de luz.

Emitió un gruñido al casi tropezar con algo. Pero continuó su camino con paso veloz. Le había sido complicado encontrar como llegar ahí, sin embargo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Vería que es lo que había detrás e esa puerta y descubriría porque Kai no le había dejado entrar.

Tras tropezar un par de veces más Tyson estuvo frente a frente con el obstáculo de madera, mas ahora enfrentaba otro pequeño problema. ¿Cómo abriría? Trató de girar la perilla, de meter cada una de las llaves que le habían dado a su abuelo. Nada. La puerta seguía inmóvil. Sino cedía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

**Never say good bye itsu no hi ka aeru darou haruka na umi wo koe**

_(__Nunca digas adiós. Probablemente regresarás __algún día, y cruzarás el océano distante.)_

Kai estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón forrado de terciopelo rojo, admirando la hermosura de una pintura al óleo. En ella se mostraba el sublime retrato de un joven pelirrojo y tez blanca. En su boca figuraba una sonrisa serena que transmitía paz a quienes la vieran. En la esquina inferior derecha se hallaba una firma y una fecha.

_Oliver_

_1808_

-Oliver… Eras un magnífico pintor- dijo Kai. –Hiciste el retrato más perfecto que haya habido. Él y tú han de estar disfrutando las delicias del paraíso, ¿no? ¡En cambio yo estaré aquí por toda la maldita eternidad sin poder descansar! –Kai subió su mirada hacia la pintura. –Te amé, ¿sabes? Te amé más que nada, que nadie.-Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. –Mi adorado…

Un ruido estruendoso lo interrumpió. Había alguien afuera.

**ikanaide! sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori**

_(Aún cuando grito "¡No te vayas!", el pájaro salvaje vuela hacia el cielo.)_

-¡Tyson! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- exclamó, apenas hubo atravesado la puerta.

-¡Kai!- gritó el aludido, sorprendido. Lo había encontrado.

-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!- gritó enfurecido el bicolor.

-Yo…eh… nada… -titubeó el moreno. Nunca lo había visto así de fúsico. Ni siquiera cuando lo corrió. –Te… te… teestababuscando- dijo de golpe.

-¡Ya te dije que te largaras y me dejaras en paz! ¿Eres tan idiota que no entiendes ni el japonés? –replicó el ojigrana furioso.

-Lo lamento- Tyson sintió como sus ojos le ardían y cómo las saladas lágrimas le rodaban por sus mejillas. –Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, saber qué hice mal. ¡Quería disculparme si es que hice algo que te hubiera lastimado u ofendido!

El ojiazul se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. No quería que Kai lo viera llorar. No quería que creyera que era débil. Sólo le quería gustar. Kai miró el escape del menor. Cómo trastabillaba por las porquerías que estaban tiradas. Bajó la mirada. Todo estaba mal.

-Yo soy el que debería haberse disculpado. Soy yo el que te hirió, el que te ha ofendido. Tyson…

**Never say good bye shinayaka na sono tsubasa yuuki ni akaku somete**

_(Nunca digas adiós; así como esas ágiles alas están teñidas de rojo por el coraje.)_

* * *

**Continuará…**

"_**No importa cuán dotado seas, tú sólo no puedes cambiar al mundo. Pero eso es lo maravilloso de este mundo."**_

**(1)** _Letras Romaji_ – En japonés tienen tres formas de escritura, los "Kanas" que son silabarios, los "Kanjis", ideogramas y el "Romaji" o "Romanas" que son el abecedario que conocemos y usamos normalmente los países occidentales.

¡Pensé que no lo terminaría a tiempo! Bien, espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo, la verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada que digamos y creo que quedó demasiado corto y soso (Kai: Sí claro, si dejaras de pensar un poco en Lawliet, talvez te podrías concentrar un poco más ¬¬).

n.nU En fin, ¿soy sólo yo, o la canción no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con el capítulo? ¿Se han dado cuenta que en Beyblade hay muchos personajes pelirrojos o rubios? O.O

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un lindo review:

**Raf-kun (Gracias por el regalo, ¡estuvo increíble!)**

**Mery**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Juan Castro**

**DemonsOfDarkness**

**PPBKAI (Te agradezco muchísimo el que me hayas dejado un review en todos los capítulos.)**

**A. Masefield M.**


	5. Blurry Eyes

**Título –** Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade es de Takao Aoki

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

_Canción: _Blurry Eyes

_Intérprete: _L'arc-en-ciel

Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero se me atravesó un asunto y no pude. Gracias por su comprensión. Lean y dejen un review, ¿si?

_**.-"-. Blurry Eyes .-"-.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

-Lo lamento- Tyson sintió como sus ojos le ardían y cómo las saladas lágrimas le rodaban por sus mejillas. –Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, saber qué hice mal. ¡Quería disculparme si es que hice algo que te hubiera lastimado u ofendido!

El ojiazul se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. No quería que Kai lo viera llorar. No quería que creyera que era débil. Sólo le quería gustar. Kai miró el escape del menor. Cómo trastabillaba por las porquerías que estaban tiradas. Bajó la mirada. Todo estaba mal.

-Yo soy el que debería haberse disculpado. Soy yo el que te hirió, el que te ha ofendido. Tyson…

* * *

**Tooku no kaze wo**

_(Llevado en el viento)_

Sintió esos suaves labios rozar sobres los propios. Era la sensación más encantadora que había sentido en toda su vida. Tenían un sabor entre dulzón y amargo. Era el paraíso. Su mano acarició tiernamente la mejilla del otro chico, limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Adoraba la sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago. Era delirante el estar tan cerca de él… Hubo una vez en la que deseó que fuera suyo y, ahora, talvez podría serlo. Presionó más sus labios contra los de su adorado ángel tratando de profundizar más el contacto.

**mi ni matou**

_(desde muy lejos,)_

Sintió como las manos de su acompañante le intentaban rodear la espalda. Sentía cómo sollozaba levemente interrumpiendo de vez en cuando el apasionado beso. Con una mano seguía tratando de borrarle las lágrimas, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el sedoso cabello azul.

"_Mon Dieu!__** (1)**__ Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás"_, pensaba al tiempo que con su lengua le pedía permiso para entrar. De pronto una cálida sensación lo rodeó. Posándose livianamente sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. Esa tibieza se alojaba sobre cada rasgo, cada pliegue. No había nada más a su alrededor.

**anata ni wa todokanai**

_(no importa cuantas veces intente decirlas,)_

-Te amo- murmuró.

Ya no le resultaban audibles los lloriqueos de su amor. Trató de aferrarse nuevamente a él, sin embargo ya no había nada a qué aferrarse. Se inclinó hacia delante luchando por conservar esa calidez, mas no hubo nada. Una pasmosa sensación de frío lo cubrió por completo para ser interrumpida por un terrible dolor en la cara.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente; cientos de preguntas lo embargaron. ¿Qué había sido del beso? ¿Dónde había quedado su querido joven? ¿Por qué estaba frente a la puerta de su clóset? En resumen, ¿qué había pasado?

**kotoba narabete mite mo**

_(estas palabras nunca te alcanzarán.)_

-¿Tyson?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. -¿Te encuentras bien?- se notaba preocupado.

-Sí, claro… Bien, estoy muy bien- trató de disimular su dolor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que iré a traer algo de hielo…-comentó al ver el enorme chichón en la cabeza del ojiazul.

-Sí, hielo…- dijo sonriendo aún.- ¡Maldito sea el hielo!- exclamó después que oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Su instante mágico se había ido al caño. Su fabuloso momento de película se había arruinado cruelmente, sólo porque se había estrellado contra la puerta de su clóset. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber pronunciado el "te amo" que creyó decir.

-¡Demonios! Todo es tu culpa Kinomiya. Si no te hubieras estampado, aún estaríamos besándonos o incluso… talvez…- sacudió la cabeza bruscamente tratando de borrar los malos pensamientos que había tenido. –Eres un idiota. Lo jodiste todo de nuevo…

**mata shisen wa dokoka**

_(Una vez más, mis ojos se fijan)_

-Eres un idiota. Lo jodiste todo de nuevo- se recriminó mentalmente a la par que abría la puerta del refrigerador. –Si te hubieras concentrado en el momento en vez de recordar tu estúpido pasado.

Se agachó para buscar mejor en el congelador. Sus manos recorrían impacientes a través de los montones de bolsas que ahí había.

-¡No puede ser que en esta casa no tengan hielo!- se quejó. Llevaba un buen rato esculcando el contenido del frigorífico sin éxito.- ¿Qué será mejor una bolsa de carne o de verduras? ¡Argh! ¡Demonios! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Estoy hablando solo.

Desesperado cogió una bolsa cualquiera y se concentró en la temperatura de ésta. Estaba lo suficientemente fría. Se levantó de donde estaba cerró la puerta de un golpazo y se dirigió hacia la recámara donde Tyson lo estaba esperando.

**mado no mukou**

_(en algún lugar fuera de la ventana.)_

Cuando entró vio al chico sentado sobre su cama sobándose el lugar afectado. Estaba hablando consigo mismo. Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, él había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo unos segundos antes.

Tocó la puerta ligeramente para darle a entender que ya había llegado. Tyson disimuladamente paró su verborrea y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero al ver que el recién llegado no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su "diálogo" se relajó.

-Sabes, dicen que los que pueden hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza con la boca son buenos besando- informó el pelitormenta observando el paquete que el otro joven había traído.

-Son cosas de colegialas- contestó indiferente alzando los hombros, al tiempo que le colocaba la bolsa de dichas frutas en la inflamación.

-¿Me estás diciendo colegiala?-cuestionó el moreno con una mirada acusadora.

-No, como crees- dijo sarcástico. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Cómo es Rusia?-preguntó Tyson desviando la mirada hacia la ventana abierta.

-Muy fría… oscura- contestó el joven volteando a su vez hacia fuera.

* * *

**Flashback**

**kawaranai yokan wa**

_(Esta premonición no ha cambiado;)_

-¿Cómo es Rusia?- volvió a preguntar Tyson.

-Fría- respondió por enésima vez un joven pelirrojo.

-¡Pero debe de tener algún otro encanto!- contradijo el moreno.

-¡Pues así es como yo la recuerdo!- la primera vez que le había preguntado había sido tierno y lindo, pero las siguientes veces se había convertido en una molestia.

-¡No puede ser! Todos los países tienen alguna cosa especial. Japón es moderno y misterioso, China es grande y extraña… Rusia debe de tener algo más- expresó el menor.

-Tiene jóvenes muy guapos, muchos edificios antiguos y bonitos, ¿feliz?- dijo disgustado.

-Sí, ¿decir eso era tan difícil?- inquirió el pelitormenta de manera juguetona.

-Hmpf- definitivamente ya se estaba hartando de sus tontos jueguitos.

**tsudzuite-iru**

_(aún la siento.)_

Habían estado almorzando en una banca protegidos por la sombra de un gran árbol. Sobre sus cabezas se oían los ruidosos cantos de las aves, mientras que unos tenues rayos de sol se abrían paso a través de las tupidas ramas del árbol.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde su traslado y Tyson ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo ritmo de vida. Yuriy había aceptado gustoso ser su tutor. _"Es una buena persona"_, pensaba el moreno: _"Se preocupa mucho por mí. Me apoya para que me ponga al corriente con las materias y lo único que quiere a cambio es mi amistad. ¿Es increíble o qué?" _

**ano hibi sae kumotte**

_(Estos días se están volviendo __difusos.)_

Sin embargo, Tyson no estaba del todo a gusto. A pesar de haberlo intentado, aun no había conseguido hacer más amigos en el instituto, e incluso, algunos profesores lo trataban de ignorar por el simple hecho de juntarse con el pelirrojo. "Piense mejor a quien elige como amigo, señor Kinomiya", le había vuelto a advertir el profesor de Matemáticas.

Además, no conseguía entablar una conversación con el fantasma bicolor. Parecía estarlo evitando, y con justa razón, él había sido quien se había inmiscuido en sus asuntos. Se merecía que Kai no le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Nunca más lo haría de eso estaba casi seguro. Pero, él daría lo que fuera por tener una segunda oportunidad con el ojicarmín.

-Seguramente la echarías a perder otra vez- dijo para sí.

**kago no naka no**

_(Viendo a través)_

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Eh? No nada- respondió velozmente al darse cuenta que nuevamente hablaba consigo mismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- cuestionó el ojiártico lanzándole una mirada inquisidora.

-Yo no dije nada- ¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvidaba?

-Estoy seguro que sí- no podía permitir que el pelitormenta pensara mal de él. Tenía que saber si se había enojado por las contestaciones que le había dado.

-Yo… la verdad… Estaba recordando la clase de francés y el… himno- inventó Tyson esperando que su amigo le creyera y dejara de darle importancia al asunto.

-Sí. Debes de memorizarlo bien. La próxima semana lo van a preguntar- dijo Yuriy con desconfianza.

**tori no you na**

_(de tus ojos en blanco)_

-¿Por qué no lo practicamos?-sugirió Ivanov tratando de descubrir la verdad.

-Es mucha molestia para ti…- sus intentos de zafarse serían inútiles.

-No no lo es. Quiero asegurarme que te lo sepas para que saques buenas notas.

-No te preocupes… ¡De veras!- esa insistencia siempre lo hacía darse por vencido.

-¿Tyson, así me pagas que me preocupe por ti?- preguntó Yuriy fingiéndose dolido.

-¡Oh, no Yura! Yo lo lamento. ¡Por supuesto que lo podemos practicar!- concedió el moreno.

-Muy bien, entonces recítalo. Yo te diré qué es lo que te falla, ¿_d'accord_? _**(2)**_

-_D'accord_.- Tyson vio la atenta mirada del taheño y se maldijo. Odiaba mentirle de esa manera a su amigo, pero tampoco podía decirle acerca de Kai y de que se había enamorado de un fantasma. No quería que lo considerara más loco de lo que probablemente ya lo creía.

**utsuro na me ni furete-iru**

_(como los de un ave enjaulada.)_

-¿Y bien?- Yuriy sabía que le mentía, mas sabía que no debía apresurarse a los hechos. Por lo pronto no parecía que Tyson desconfiara de él o que le tuviera resentimiento alguno y eso era perfecto.

-Me estoy acordando- explicó el moreno.- Aros enfatsu dera Parii eyur degurii estuaribe conurenu atiinarii… y es lo único que me sé- murmuró.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- definitivamente serían unas semanas muy pesadas las que le esperaban.

-¡El himno! Bueno, el inicio de éste…

La cara del ojiártico expresaba claramente la horrible muestra de internacionalidad del pequeño japonés. -Repite: _Allons enfants de la Patrie_. _**(3)**_

-Aron enfansu de ra Paturi.

-_Le jour de gloire est arrivé_.

-Re yur de groir estu aribe.

-_Contre nous la tyranie_- la campana que indicaba el fin del descanso evitó que el taheño escuchara la penosa interpretación de Tyson. –Debes de practicar un poco más tu pronunciación.

**gogo no hizashi wa maru de**

_(La luz del sol de la tarde)_

-Tyson- Yuriy llamó al peliazul antes de entrar al salón en el que les tocaría su siguiente clase.

-¿Si?- se sentía muy mal por haber hecho el ridículo frente al bello ojiártico.

-Tyson, ¿podríamos quedar en el muelle a las seis?

-Ah, sí- talvez te diría: "Tyson me avergüenzas, ya no quiero ser tu tutor."

-Yura, si tienes que decirme algo… ¿por qué no aquí?- sí, Yura no se merecía un estudiante como él.

-No, mejor en el muelle. Así podremos hablar sin interrupciones- acotó antes de dirigirse a su lugar.

-¿Sin interrupciones? Qué considerado… si me suelto a llorar por lo menos nadie conocido me verá…

**anata wo soto e**

_(es igual a la luz que brilla sobre ti)_

Un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios Tyson. Andaba deprimido. No podía recuperarse de su depresión con tanta facilidad como lo hacía parecer. Últimamente pensaba que la vida era de un color rosa pastel, pero cada vez se había ido oscureciendo. Quería escuchar las canciones de Kai, verlo cantando distraídamente una tonada de sus grupos favoritos mientras hojeaba un libro o miraba por la ventana. Sólo quería oírlo diciéndole "idiota".

Yuriy, quien había sido su roca de la salvación desde hacía tres semanas, probablemente trataría de alejarlo de sí. Había sido tan bueno como para dejar de lado a sus otros amigos tan sólo para acompañarlo. Y él le había pagado avergonzándolo. A pesar de lo que le habían dicho algunos maestros, y uno que otro alumno, él no se había separado de su lado. Yuriy era bueno y sólo se apartaría de su lado al menos que él se lo pidiera.

Suspiró nuevamente. Había comenzado a querer mucho a Yuriy. De vez en cuando llegaba a pensar que talvez, entre ellos lograra surgir algo más que amistad. Pero, esos pensamientos no le duraban mucho.

**sasou hikari**

_(del exterior.)_

El muelle tenía un precioso restaurante que lo adornaba. A decir verdad, de muelle sólo le quedaba el nombre. El restaurante era uno de esos lugares son elegantes, pero sin dejar de ser un lugar común de reuniones. Tenía un amplio espacio no sólo en sus interiores sino también en su exterior. Frente a éste se habían colocado diversas mesas, todas arregladas con su respectivo mantel, florero y velas listas para ser encendidas; la mitad de ellas estaban techadas por una marquesina que sobresalía del edificio, mientras que la otra mitad se hallaban totalmente a la intemperie.

Miraba su reloj insistentemente. Cuarto para las seis; cinco para la seis; Seis y cinco. Yuriy no había llegado a las seis como dijo. Yuriy nunca rompía sus promesas. Yuriy probablemente lo odiaba, y ¿quién no lo haría? Kai lo hacía, su abuelo igual, Kai también, ¿por qué Yuriy no? Por Dios, ¡Kai lo odiaba!

Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. Si lo dejaba plantado no le importaría, de hecho sería lo mejor. Quería llorar.

-¡Genial! ¡Es genial!- gritó al punto de las lágrimas. Una ráfaga de viento sacudió sus cabellos. – ¡Kai me odia!

**kawaranai yokan wa**

_(Esta premonición no ha cambiado;)_

Un apuesto joven pelirrojo cruzaba a paso acelerado por entre las mesas. Su mirada recorría cada una buscando a alguien. Definitivamente no estaba ahí adentro. Un gruñido se dejó oír cuando un mesero chocó con él por accidente.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, imbécil!-le espetó.

Le importó un comino si éste le respondió o no. Tenía que encontrar al muchacho al que había citado. El sólo pensar que talvez se hubiera marchado le hacía rabiar aún más. Había abandonado a sus amigos para asistir a una cita con aquel tipo, y para colmo, ¡él había sido quien lo había mencionado!

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios estás?- farfulló.

**tsudzuite-iru**

_(aún la siento)_

Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a las mesas exteriores cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba, un joven moreno pelitormenta bastante desaliñado, sentado en la mesa más alejada de todas. Tenía la mirada baja y parecía triste.

Por un instante a Yuriy le dio lástima el chico, pero al siguiente recordó el porqué estaba en ese lugar en vez de en un bar con Boris y Serguei. Era lindo, o por lo menos a él le parecía lindo con esa mirada húmeda que amenazaba con llanto.

Se giró y se dirigió al baño, donde se encontraba un gran espejo. Se lavó la cara para dar una apariencia de frescura y lozanía y se arregló el cabello eliminando todo rastro del apuro con el que había venido. Después de haber revisado que todo estuviera en su lugar miró su costoso reloj de muñeca: las seis y cuarto.

-Llegas con un elegante retraso, Yura- se dijo.

**ano hibi sae kumotte shimau**

_(Estos días se están volviendo difusos.)_

-Hola, Ty- saludó amablemente tratando de sonar lo más alegre que podía.

-¿Yuriy?-preguntó sorprendido de su presencia.

-¿Quién más podría ser?- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero, por favor, dime Yura o Yu.

-Por supuesto- Tyson también sonrió al ver que el otro joven no parecía molesto.

-Te ves compungido Ty. ¿Qué te sucede?-cuestionó fingiendo interés.

-Nada… es sólo que pensé que no vendrías- explicó el moreno. – Me alegra que lo hicieras.

-¿Cómo podría perderme tu amena compañía?- una sonrisa más grande le fue dedicada a su acompañante.- Es impensable- añadió.

-Gracias…

**meguri-kuru toki ni**

_(Siento que en la estación cambiante)_

-Eres increíble-comentó el menor sonrojado.

"_Lo sé"_, pensó el ruso. -¿Yo? Ja, ja, ja No lo creo. Tú eres el único increíble aquí.- _"Eres el mayor hipócrita que ha existido, Yura." _

-Y, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?- inquirió el japonés con temor.

-Bueno, son varias cosas. ¿Seguro que tienes tiempo?- su falsa amabilidad cautivaría a cualquiera.

-Sí, claro. – _"Por ti lo que sea."_ – ¿Qué sucede?

-He visto tu desempeño en la escuela y me he dado cuenta de que en la mayoría de las materias es bueno, sin embargo, en las cátedras de francés e inglés es bastante deficiente.- hizo una breve pausa para sonreír y prosiguió:- eso me tiene seriamente preocupado. Te quería hacer una propuesta, no sé si gustes escucharla.

-¡Por supuesto! – cada que lo oía hablar se quedaba embelesado con sus modales.

-Qué te parecería si en las tardes nos quedamos durante una hora más en el instituto para reforzar lo visto en clase… o bien, talvez podríamos ir a tu casa…

**yakusoku wo ubaware-sou**

_(veré mi promesa rota.)_

-Yo creo que en mi casa estaría bien…- Tyson estaba atónito. ¡Yuriy le pedía ir a ayudarlo en su propia casa! Era sumamente feliz.- Bueno… le tengo que pedir permiso a mi abuelo… ¿No es mucha molestia para ti?

-No. Estoy encantado de ayudarte.

-Yu, ¿qué crees que sea con lo que debamos empezar?- preguntó el menor con interés.

-Eso lo discutiremos el lunes. Hoy es viernes y podemos olvidarnos del colegio, ¿no crees?- cuestionó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. – Además hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Te escucho- a Tyson eso de la amabilidad no se le daba tan bien.

-Ty, desde que te vi la primera vez quedé prendado de tu hermoso rostro y conforme te he ido conociendo me he dado cuenta que eres un ser humano maravilloso.- se interrumpió para acercarse más al joven.- Tyson, te has vuelto alguien importante para mí.

-Yu… ¿qué… qué quieres decir?- sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos sudaban. Los nervios se lo comían por dentro.

**kono ryoute sashi nobete mo**

_(Aún si extiendo mis brazos)_

El ruso sonrió tiernamente y se le acercó con lentitud. Tyson estaba tan paralizado que su cerebro no reaccionaba adecuadamente frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería decir algo, quitarse, besarlo… Iba a tartamudear algo cuando unos labios se juntaron con los suyos ejerciendo una leve presión que rápidamente se volvió en una exploración de su cavidad. El taheño se daba cuenta que el peliazul no tenía el menor control de su cuerpo y estaba demasiado idiotizado como para hacer nada, así que aprovechando la situación, no perdió tiempo en entrometer su lengua recorriendo descaradamente cada rincón de la boca de su acompañante.

Fue un beso largo y fogoso. Terminó hasta que el ojiártico sintió que necesitaba tomar aire. _"Apestas en francés, en inglés y también eres muy malo cuando besas"_, pensó molesto al no haber sido correspondido por Tyson.

-Es hora que me retire- informó tras haber visto su reloj, más por compromiso que por necesidad. Al no obtener respuesta se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse.

Pasaban los minutos y Tyson aun no podía moverse. Todo había sucedido tan repentinamente que le costaba creer que fuera real. Ése no había sido su primer beso, pero sí el más intenso. Una extraña sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Debía estar loco, había sido besado por un chico guapísimo que le gustaba y que además lo hacía excelente y él ni siquiera lo había disfrutado.

"_Ojala que ese beso me lo hubiera dado Kai."_

**kokoro wa hanarete**

_(mi corazón permanecerá distante.)_

* * *

**Why do you stare ****at the sky with your blurry eyes?**

_(¿Por qué miras al cielo con ojos __dudosos?)_

* * *

**meguri-kuru toki ni**

_(Siento que en la estación cambiante)_

Llegó a su casa a las ocho. Hubiera llegado antes, pero la distancia que había entre ésta y el muelle la recorrió caminando con paso tan lento que tardó casi cuatro veces más de lo que le hubiera tomado en cualquier otra situación. Su mente analizaba cada detalle en busca de aquello que no lo había permitido saborearlo. "Kai" era su única respuesta.

Quería verlo. Quería que Kai se enfadara con él, que lo insultara, para que, de esta manera, pudiera odiarlo con justa razón y concentrarse sólo en el pelirrojo. Detestaba como se embelesaba al oír su sensual voz, maldecía la forma en la que se perdía en sus preciosas amatistas de fuego.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el temor de ser odiado por el bicolor se esfumó. Ya no le importaba si jamás se le volvía a acercar. Lo único que anhelaba era estar una vez más a su lado.

**yakusoku wo ubaware-sou**

_(veré mi promesa rota.)_

Subió las escaleras confiado. Aclararía las cosas. Atravesó el pasillo con paso seguro, pasó de largo la puerta de la que se había convertido en su nueva alcoba. Y se detuvo firmemente frente a la puerta del final del pasillo. Metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó la frágil llave. La contempló unos minutos y se permitió sonreír. Siempre la llevaba a todas partes donde iba. Le tenía sin cuidado el hecho de que se pudiera perder, ya que él pensaba "lo que hay detrás de esa puerta es un secreto que sólo yo puedo ver… sólo yo y nadie más".

Introdujo con precaución el trabajado pedazo de metal y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, la giró las características tres vueltas. Empujó despacio esperando que no rechinara ninguna bisagra. No lo hicieron. Se asomó tímidamente captando alguna señal que le dijera que el ojicarmín se encontraba presente. El movimiento de las cortinas le indicó que la ventana del lado del escritorio estaba abierta.

Reuniendo fuerzas se decidió a entrar.

**kono ryoute sashi nobete mo**

_(Aún si extiendo mis brazos)_

En seguida visualizó a Kai. Se hallaba sentado en la orilla de la cama observando el infinito mar de estrellas que se extendía a todo lo largo del firmamento. Ahí dentro hacía tanto frío como afuera. Unos minúsculos copos de nieve descendían del cielo con admirable parsimonia posándose graciosamente sobre el blanco barandal de mármol que rodeaba el balcón, sobre el suelo de éste llegando a cubrir una mínima fracción de la aterciopelada alfombra roja de la recámara.

Tyson miró la apacible figura del joven bicolor. Una visión. Kai estaba más pálido que de costumbre, de hecho era casi transparente. Podía ver a través de él la negra noche con su brillante perla.

El pelitormenta no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El orgulloso joven lloraba. Lágrimas tan puras como el agua de la fuente que adornaba el jardín al cual observaba brotaban de sus ojos.

**kokoro wa hanarete**

_(mi corazón permanecerá distante.)_

-¡Kai!- Tyson no lo quería ver sufrir.

El bicolor lo volteó a ver, mas su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano. Su cara denotaba dolor.

-Yo lo lamento…- dijo.- No debí de haberme acercado a ti.

-Kai, tú no hiciste nada. Fui yo quien se mudó aquí.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Si no me hubiera acercado a ti en aquella fiesta en Rusia nada de esto hubiera pasado!- exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Rusia?- cuestionó Tyson confundido.-Kai… no estamos en Rusia- recordó.

-No, yo te pedí que me acompañaras a Japón. ¡Te amaba tanto!- A cada palabra que decía se acercaba un paso a donde Tyson estaba parado.

-¿Kai?- el pelitormenta no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Amaba mucho tu rojo cabello y tus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas eran mi más valioso tesoro… ¡Te amaba! Más que nada, más que nadie.

Kai se le había acercado tanto que sus rostros habían quedado a pocos centímetros de distancia. Tyson sintió un sonrojo subir por sus mejillas, Kai debía de sentir la tristeza bajar por ellas. Tyson miró a través de los orbes rojizos. Su mirada estaba distante… al igual que su corazón.

**meguri-kuru toki ni**

_(En la estación cambiante,)_

Y entonces lo comprendió. "Un fantasma viendo fantasmas." Kai estaba siendo torturado por espectros inexistentes. Inexistentes para el mundo. Inexistentes para Tyson. Vagas remembranzas de un pasado sombrío que ahora estaba cientos de años atrás. Un pasado ahora inexistente.

El bicolor tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se materializó. Había dejado de ser una ilusión borrosa. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo oculto, sin embargo seguían siendo borrosos por el agua que emanaba de ellos.

-Por favor, vete. No quiero volver a hacerte daño nunca más. Mi adorado niño. ¡Ya no más!- la última frase apenas fue audible para el moreno.

Kai se separó de él y, bajando la mirada, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**taisetsu na hito wa mou**

_(el más preciado para mí)_

El cerebro de Tyson tardó en reaccionar, podía sentir el dolor de Kai, era inmenso. Los sollozos del bicolor se alejaron poco a poco de él. Se iría. A pesar de estar de espaldas a la puerta supo que Kai lo dejaría y talvez ésa sería su última oportunidad.

Alcanzó al ojicarmín justo antes de que se dispusiera a abrir la puerta y salir. De un rápido movimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la derecha, de tal manera que la espalda de Kai quedó hacia la puerta del clóset y la espalda de Tyson hacia la cama.

Azul contra rojo, fuego contra agua. Sus miradas se clavaban en la mirada del otro. Kai veía a Tyson con sorpresa aun sin captar lo sucedido. Tyson sabía que debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Miles de cosas que le podía decir se le agolparon de golpe, pero ninguna palabra emergía de su boca.

Lo amaba, eso era lo único que importaba.

**Fin Flashback**

**furimuita sono hitomi ni**

_(volteó a verme con esos ojos;)_

Inesperadamente lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue besar al bicolor. Desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo tentación en probar esos carnosos labios. No fue hasta este día en el que lo pudo hacer. Era delicioso.

"_No puedo creer que lo haya hecho… o mejor aún, que lo haya hecho y Kai no me haya matado todavía,"_ pensaba el ojiazul encantado. No quería que el contacto terminara nunca. De pronto sintió algo húmedo rozar su piel. Kai seguía llorando. De la manera más tierna que pudo colocó su pulgar en el ojo de Kai llevándose con él las lágrimas que serían vertidas.

Su otra mano acarició su mejilla, recorriendo con los dedos los triángulos tatuados. _"Esas marcas le dan un aire de supremacía. No, todo él emana supremacía y belleza." _

**chiisa na tameiki**

_(suspirando suavemente.)_

El contacto se profundizaba cada vez más. Kai sentía la añorada calidez que había perdido hacía tanto. Al principio su mente era ocupada por su ángel de cabello pelirrojo. Sentía que era a él a quien besaba, a quien abrazaría y jamás dejaría ir. Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada. No sólo vio a su preciado joven vivo y lozano como cuando compartían sus vidas, sino que lo vio en sus últimos momentos. _"Está muerto. Él está muerto y no volverá." _

Kai no pudo evitar recordar aquello que lo había herido profundamente y que lo había vuelto lo que era actualmente. _"Soy un monstruo. El peor y más horrendo de todos." _Apretó sus ojos con más fuerza. Un rayo de esperanza inundó su mundo. _"Soy un monstruo. El peor y más horrendo de todos, pero tengo a alguien que me ama."_

Suspiró buscando aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de aquel que lo besaba. Frío fue lo que sintió.

_**-Your blurry eyes-**_

_-Tus ojos confusos.-_

**Your blurry eyes**

_(Tus ojos borrosos.)_

Dio un paso para delante intentando mantener el calor de la otra persona. Frío y más frío. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, temeroso de que si los abría el hechizo se rompería. Un hechizo. Odiaba los hechizos.

El sonido de un golpe seco lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sus ojos enfocaron a su alrededor: una cama y un escritorio iluminados por la difusa luz nocturna. Se giró sobre su eje para ver aquello que había producido el golpe. Un joven permanecía de pie con la cara hacia el clóset.

-¿Tyson?- el cabello peliazul atado descuidadamente en una cola de caballo era inconfundible. -¿Te encuentras bien?- el ruido había sido muy fuerte, y así debió haber sido el golpe.

-Sí, claro… Bien, estoy muy bien- fue la contestación del ojiazul, quien había volteado regalándole un sonrisa fingida, la cual no fue precisamente notada por el bicolor. Los rubís de Kai estaban enfocados en la enorme protuberancia que sobresalía de la frente de Tyson.

-Creo que iré a traer algo de hielo…- dijo tratando de sonar neutral. ¿Qué tan duro había sido para que a Tyson pareciera haberle crecido una segunda cabeza?

-Sí, hielo…- le respondió el moreno con una mueca extraña.- ¡Maldito sea el hielo!- lo oyó gritar justo después de que cerró la puerta. Estaba molesto, pero ¿por qué?

_**-Your blurry eyes-**_

_-Tus ojos confusos.-_

**kokoro wa**

_(Mi corazón)_

Bajó las escaleras corriendo. Presuroso se encaminó al refrigerador buscando la bolsa del congelado líquido. Revisó rápidamente el espacio helado. Nada.

-Eres un idiota. Lo jodiste todo de nuevo- se regañó mientras volvía a buscar por si acaso no la hubiera visto la primera vez. –Si te hubieras concentrado en el momento en vez de recordar tu estúpido pasado.

Bajó la cabeza apretando los puños con furia. Sus ojos se toparon con algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. Una pequeña puertecita yacía en la parte baja de la máquina. Era el congelador. Se puso en cuclillas para mayor comodidad en su búsqueda. Estaba impaciente. Impaciente por lo que había pasado, por el golpe que recibió Tyson… Impaciente por su propia torpeza.

-¡No puede ser que en esta casa no tengan hielo!- exclamó enojado.- ¿Qué será mejor una bolsa de carne o de verduras?- se preguntó tratando de distraer su mente.- ¡Argh! ¡Demonios! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Estoy hablando solo.

La desesperación lo invadía. Ya no podía seguir ignorando a Tyson, su plan había fallado. Tendría que hablar con él y explicarle acerca de lo que le había pasado durante su periodo de enfermedad y sobre lo que había visto en sus sueños. Probablemente también sería necesario contarle sobre su pasado… Gruñó. Agarró la primera bolsa que cayó en sus manos y, concentrándose en lo que sentían sus manos determinó que serviría para el fin que quería. Salió corriendo hacia donde lo esperaba el otro joven tras cerrar la puerta con un golpazo.

Justo antes de entrar se reprendió a si mismo por no haber atravesado el piso en lugar de dar tantas vueltas para llegar a la cocina.

_**-Your blurry eyes-**_

_-Tus ojos confusos.-_

**Hanarete**

_(permanecerá__)_

En cuanto traspasó la entrada vio como el japonés hablaba consigo mismo. _"Aún conserva ese mal hábito, y lo peor es que parece que me lo contagió." _Se permitió sonreír cuando vio que se sobaba su frente de la misma manera en que lo haría un niño pequeño. Kai pensó que Tyson ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche como para que lo hiciera avergonzarse, así que tocó la puerta como si acabase de llegar para advertirlo de su presencia.

Tyson estaba nervioso al principio. Temía haber hecho el ridículo: -Sabes, dicen que los que pueden hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza con la boca son buenos besando- dijo después de ver qué contenía la bolsa que le habían traído.

-Son cosas de colegialas- objetó el bicolor. Suspiró viendo el horrible chichón en la frente del ojiazul, tras lo cual procedió a presionar el empaque contra éste.

-¿Me estás diciendo colegiala?- fue la réplica del moreno. Kai rió por lo bajo.

-No, como crees- el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar. Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojizo. Al poco tiempo se hizo presente un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo es Rusia?-preguntó Tyson desviando la mirada hacia la ventana abierta que él había abierto.

-Muy fría… oscura- contestó Kai también mirando hacia fuera... hacia la nada. Rusia. Necesitaban hablar. Aunque tal vez sería en otro momento…

_**-Your blurry eyes-**_

_-__Tus ojos confusos.-_

**Yuku**

_(distante.)_

* * *

**Continuará…**

"_**Whoever said, 'it's not whether you win or lose that counts,' probably lost."**_

_("Quienquiera que dijo: 'Lo importante no es si ganas o pierdes,' probablemente perdió.")_

**(1)**_ Mon Dieu.-_ Dios mío.

**(2)**_ D'accord.- _De acuerdo

**(3) **_Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé; contre nous la tyrannie… .- _Versos iniciales de la Marsellesa, significan literalmente: "Vamos, hijos de la Patria, el día de gloria ha llegado; contra nosotros la tiranía…"

¡Yei! Estas últimas dos semanas he sentido mis ánimos recargados, así que trataré de apurarme y actualizar semanalmente. A ver si lo logro terminar antes de que comiencen las clases TwT. Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por lo menos ya hubo cierto avance con las parejas. La canción sigue sin tener coherencia con el contenido ¬¬, aunque intenté que más o menos lo tuviera. n.n Ojala reciba muchos reviews. ¡Cuídense!

Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario:

**Raf-kun**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Juan Castro**

**PPBKAI**

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya**


	6. Once Upon a Time

**Título –** Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade y Anastasia son de sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

Una vez más me debo de disculpar con ustedes mis queridos lectores por el retraso y la falta de cumplimiento de mis promesas, pero es que me acabo de dar cuenta que nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA me sale como planeo, espero o quiero… La semana antepasada me enfermé y no podía ni levantarme de la cama y la pasada comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar, así que no tuve ni un momento para sentarme a escribir como se debe. Aunque estos contratiempos trajeron algo bueno: tengo más inspiración de costumbre y pude leer, ver y escuchar cosas muy interesantes… En fin, creo que ya fue suficiente de mí, así que pasaremos al fanfic.

Por primera ocasión usaré una canción no japonesa. La cual es _Once Upon a December y _su intérprete, _Deana Carter; _de la película de Anastasia.

Agradezco sobremanera a: **Raf-kun**, **Takaita Hiwatari**, **Juan Castro**, **Lilifairy, Valery Hiwatakinomiya **y **PPBKAI, **por haberme dejado un review. Gracias por leer.

_**.-"-. **__**Once upon a time .-"-.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

-Son cosas de colegialas- objetó el bicolor. Suspiró viendo el horrible chichón en la frente del ojiazul, tras lo cual procedió a presionar el empaque contra éste.

-¿Me estás diciendo colegiala?- fue la réplica del moreno. Kai rió por lo bajo.

-No, como crees- el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar. Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojizo. Al poco tiempo se hizo presente un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo es Rusia?-preguntó Tyson desviando la mirada hacia la ventana abierta que él había abierto.

-Muy fría… oscura- contestó Kai también mirando hacia fuera... hacia la nada. Rusia. Necesitaban hablar. Aunque tal vez sería en otro momento…

* * *

**Dancing bears**

_(__Osos danzantes)_

Miras hacia fuera de la ventana. El blanco inmaculado del frío manto que cubre las calles de la ciudad, te hace desear volver al cálido lugar en el que has pasado tanto tiempo. Un sol pálido alumbra a media luz las antiguas y hermosas estructuras de tu alrededor.

Regresas. Regresas a la casa que te vio nacer, aquella que tanto detestas. La mansión más grande de toda la ciudad, perteneciente a tu familia… o a lo que queda de ella. El movimiento oscilante del vehículo en el que viajas provoca un sentimiento de arrullo. Tu mirada serena se enfoca en la vivienda. La inmensa estructura te observa fijamente con sus ventanas mudas. Las figuras talladas en las piedras te dan la bienvenida. No hay duda estás de vuelta.

**Painted wings**

_(__Alas pintadas)_

Faltan unos metros para la inevitable parada. Desvías tus ojos hacia un punto fijo en la nada. Odias ese lugar, y a aquél que lo habita. Sin embargo viniste, partiste en cuanto la noticia llegó a tus manos. La noticia del inminente fallecimiento de la única familia que te queda.

"_Ojala se muera pronto"_, piensas al tiempo que oyes el relincho emitido por los imponentes rocines que tiran tu carruaje. Se han detenido. Con tu mano desnuda acaricias el satén de las diminutas cortinas que adornan las ventanas de éste, recorres el delicado terciopelo que recubre los cómodos asientos. Lujo, ostentación, esplendor… tu vida está rodeada de eso. A donde voltees vas a encontrar magnificencia en su grado máximo.

"_Ojala se muera_", las palabras vuelven a tu mente, así como las suyas "Yo te cuidé, yo te crié, me debes todo lo que eres a mí". La puerta del carro se abre de improvisto mostrando al otro lado a un hombre de mediana edad vestido elegantemente con un traje negro.

**Things I almost remember**

_(__Cosas que apenas recuerdo)_

-Bienvenido, joven Hiwatari- jamás el ruso te había parecido un idioma tan ajeno.

No le prestas mucha atención al hombre, es la imponente puerta de roble la que atrae tu vista. Podrá ser tu casa, pero nunca fue ni será tu hogar.

-Espero que le haya ido excelente en sus viajes, joven- agrega el mayor al sentirse ignorado.

-Sí- contestas con pesadumbre notando como tu interlocutor permanece haciendo una reverencia. Eres una persona importante, odias serlo.– ¿Cómo se encuentra mi abuelo?- preguntas por educación.

-Ha mejorado desde que le enviamos la carta, joven Hiwatari, empero su estado continúa delicado- contesta con fingida humildad, enderezándose.

**And a song someone sings**

_(__Y una canción que alguien canta)_

Sonríes con disimulo al darte cuenta de las falsas palabras de quien te sirve. Te da lástima tu pobre abuelo, nadie lo ha querido jamás, no sabe lo que es la confianza, ni la felicidad, ni mucho menos el amor. Toda la gente que lo rodea le miente y engaña. Es verdaderamente triste. "_No quiero ser como él_", es lo que siempre piensas cuando lo recuerdas.

-Me estoy congelando. Pide que preparen el baño- dices de manera arrogante mientras bajas del coche ayudado por el hombre. –Boris.

-Sí, señor- responde el aludido.

-Dile a mi abuelo que estoy indispuesto y que lo veré hasta mañana en la noche- ordenas con molestia.

-¡Pero joven! El señor Voltaire pidió entrevistarse con usted en cuanto llegara…

-Dije que no lo haré hasta mañana en la noche, quedó claro- no admites que nadie rete tu autoridad.

-Sí, señor.

**Once upon a De****cember**

_(__Una vez en diciembre)_

Le das la espalda a Boris, no sin oír como te maldecía por lo bajo. Pronto tu abuelo moriría y entonces tú serías el único dueño de toda fortuna de los Lawliet. No había forma de que se salvara, la tuberculosis lo había destrozado.

A la entrada de tu fastuosa mansión se hallada un espejo que cubría por completo la enorme pared. Caminas hacia él haciendo caso omiso a las frases de bienvenida pronunciadas por tus sirvientes. Te contemplas maravillado. Eres el joven más hermoso de toda Rusia; de todo el mundo, quizá. Tus ojos son unas gemas carmesíes, tu piel nívea tan suave y aterciopelada, tu cabello bicolor sedoso y brillante… Sonríes fascinado. El joven reflejado en el cristal pulido te devuelve el gesto.

Has pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de ese lugar. Te trae malos recuerdos… recuerdos de un pasado distante y doloroso. Prefieres viajar, conocer lugares nuevos, países lejanos, mundos desconocidos. A pesar de tu corta edad ya has recorrido gran parte de los grandes centros urbanos. Adoraste Nueva España, te embelesaste en China, pero preferiste el Imperio del Sol Naciente. "_Cuando se muera el viejo, me iré a vivir ahí_", piensas. Una ráfaga de viento frío roza tu mano. Aunque te duela admitirlo extrañabas el aire decembrino de Rusia.

* * *

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

_(__Alguien me sostiene seguro y cálido)_

Sostienes en tus manos un diminuto relicario de marfil tallado. La figura que representa te trae nostalgia. Nunca lo conociste. Eras muy pequeño cuando murió… cuando fue asesinado. Con tu dedo índice repasas cada detalle de la miniatura: el cabello cuidadosamente peinado, la nariz afilada, los ojos rasgados, los labios finos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu abuelo jamás pudo entender el amor de personas que eran diferentes?

Ese relicario es la única prueba de la existencia del hombre que te dio la vida. Levantas la mirada y admiras un precioso retrato de una mujer joven de cabello azul oscuro y orbes granas. La tez blanca resalta por el vestido negro que porta orgullosa. Un abanico es sostenido graciosamente con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha reposa sobre su regazo. Las divinas joyas con las que atavía su esbelta imagen son señal del poder que a su familia pertenece.

Fue ella en uno de sus viajes por el mundo quien se enamoró del humilde, pero apuesto joven oriental. Podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista… En su tiempo fueron dos flores exóticas en mundos distintos. Pero su amor era un imposible. El intolerante padre de la preciosa mujer trató de evitar la unión a toda costa, mas al final, no tuvo otra opción que cumplir los caprichos de su hija.

Vivieron felices durante algún tiempo, su enlace fue bendecido por un sano y tierno bebé. Fuiste amado, deseado, fuiste el mejor regalo para ellos, tus padres. Sin embargo, la gloria del hogar casi no duró, al poco tiempo el hombre murió en un misterioso y trágico accidente, y tres años más tarde la mujer caía víctima de tuberculosis.

**Horses prance trough a silver storm**

_(__Caballos que se ostentan a través de una tormenta plateada)_

Sientes que las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar. "Tú no debes llorar, Kai. Eres un Lawliet." Las palabras de tu abuelo rondan tu cabeza. Fuiste educado para ser un digno heredero de la familia Lawliet. Tú no quieres ser un Lawliet… Tú no eres un Lawliet, eres un Hiwatari… como él. Eres Kai Hiwatari, hijo de Susumu Hiwatari.

Aprietas los puños y tensas la mandíbula, él era tu padre y Voltaire jamás podrá arrebatarte el hecho de llevar su sangre en tus venas. Pronto… En un par de días más serás libre de ir y venir a donde te plazca. Sólo debes ser paciente.

Depositas el dije sobre la seda roja de tus sábanas, para contemplar mejor la pintura que cuelga de la pared encima de tu puerta. Justo frente a tu cama. A través de tu ventana abierta se cuelan unos copitos de nieve, aun así tu habitación se mantiene tibia. Extrañabas el gélido ambiente de tu país natal, no obstante, siempre intentaste huir de la eterna penumbra que te rodea a cada instante. No te gusta la oscuridad. No le temes, simplemente te desagrada… La oscuridad es una eterna evocación de la inevitable muerte que todos sufriremos algún día.

**Figures dan****cing gracefully**

_(Figuras bailando elegantemente)_

La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho. Tu abuelo organizará un baile con toda la pompa posible. Detestas las reuniones sociales rebosantes de hipocresía y falsedad. "_Debes de asistir. Va a ser hecha en tu honor_," te recuerdas constantemente. Tu abuelo quiere buscarte una esposa perfecta para ti y qué mejor que hacerlo en una fiesta espléndida a la que asistan las damas más finas de la realeza.

Te preguntas si no es posible que se muriera antes de la fecha programada, para que, de esta manera, tuvieras una excusa válida para no presentarte. El luto… un pretexto inútil. Voltaire te había dejado muy claro que aunque él falleciera, la celebración se realizaría sin falta. Y para asegurarse de ello se encontraba Boris, tu viejo y amargado tutor.

-Mamá, no sabes cuanto te extraño- le dices al retrato como si pudiera oírte, y talvez lo hace porque pareció reír.

**Across my memory**

_(__Atravesando mi memoria)_

Cierras los ojos intentando captar algún detalle sobre ella. Lo que viene a tu mente son oleadas de calidez y dulzura. Tenías seis años. Ella yacía sobre la cama deshecha sufriendo los últimos estragos de su enfermedad. Voltaire no podía evitar recriminarla de vez en cuando por haber ido a Asia, él creía que se había contagiado en China o en India. Paradójicamente él también sucumbiría ante aquel asesino silencioso sin haber pisado nunca fuera de su majestuoso palacio.

De tu progenitor no recuerdas nada, tu vida anterior a los seis años ha sido borrada de tu memoria. No sabes nada de cómo eran tus padres, no conoces la amistad, ni el amor… sólo la soledad y la tristeza. Tienes una meta fija: vivir en Japón. Te irás a la menor oportunidad que tengas.

También tienes un sueño: confías en que un día encontrarás a la persona indicada, aquella de quien te enamorarás al instante, aquella quien te amará no importa lo que pase. Aquella quien sería capaz de todo con tal de estar a tu lado…

* * *

**Faraway, long ago**

_(Lejos fue, tiempo atrás)_

Es una gélida noche invernal, no hay luna en el firmamento y una tormenta estremecedora choca contra los vidrios decorados del enorme salón de baile de tu casa, donde se celebra una espléndida fiesta. Han acudido miembros de importantes familias europeas.

Cientos de refinadas damiselas surcan la habitación con ágiles movimientos y exagerados ademanes. Los orgullosos padres asienten con la cabeza a cada acto que sus vástagos hacen, no importa que sean varones o féminas, tratan de que sean notados por el gran señor de la casa. Ya nadie se acuerda de tu achacoso abuelo, tú eres el centro de atención de los presentes.

Debes de elegir a una de ellas esta noche, por lo menos dar una falsa promesa a una familia. Es tu obligación… Miras las danzas de los invitados, ves como la orquesta toca sus instrumentos, nada es lo suficientemente bello como para cautivarte.

**Glowing dim as an ember**

_(Brillando tenue como las cenizas__)_

Te levantas de la silla en donde has estado plantado por horas y te diriges a una salida. Boris, quien está sentado a tu lado, te detiene del brazo. Lo miras con fastidio.

-Joven Hiwatari, no debe marcharse aún- indica con molestia.- Falta a que conozca a unas doncellas que han venido desde Paris.

-Necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire. Me estoy sintiendo mal- le respondes.- Volveré en un rato.

-Sí, claro- gruñe.- Ahora resulta que no soporta estar encerrado. Ja, Hiwatari… qué ridículo apellido- murmura por lo bajo.

-Ridículo- susurras. Lo has hecho enojar de nuevo. Sabes que odia tu apellido japonés, al igual que Voltaire. Te permites sonreír. Ahora están bajo tus órdenes y deben obedecerlas.

Caminas con paso seguro hacia una pequeña sala de estar. Queda relativamente cerca del salón de baile. Giras la perilla con cuidado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. No quieres que Boris sepa donde estás. Te sorprende el hecho de que la chimenea de mármol negro esté encendida, pero más aun te impresiona el guapo joven que está sentado en tu sillón de terciopelo rojo favorito.

**Things my heart**

_(__Cosas que mi corazón)_

Parece un niño, tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello pelirrojo. Su piel te recuerda al café con leche, sus facciones son delicadas y sus ademanes, elegantes. Está leyendo un libro que tomó de un estante que hay en el cuarto. No ha notado que entraste. Carraspeas para obtener su atención. Él voltea inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches- saludas cortés. El chico te ha hechizado, no puedes apartar tu mirada de su figura.

-Buenas noches- te devuelve el saludo con una voz infantil. Sientes como te observa de pies a cabeza con discreta curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- te gustaría saberlo todo de ese muchacho.

-Raúl Fernández. No. Raúl Masefield- se corrige rápidamente.

-¿Masefield?- preguntas intrigado. –El apellido me es conocido

-Sí, es de uno de los señores más importantes de Inglaterra. De Sussex, para ser más exactos.

-Claro. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que… mi hermana quería venir.

**Used to know**

_(Solía conocer)_

-Pensé que los Masefield sólo tenían un hijo varón.

-Y lo tienen, o bueno, lo tenían- tartamudea un poco al hablar.- El señor Masefield se acaba de casar con mi madre Julia Fernández… así que nos adoptó a mi hermana y a mí.

-Eso explica todo- le muestras una sonrisa amable para intentar calmarle los nervios. Sólo provocas que se sonroje.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis- dice seguro. –Los acabo de cumplir.

-Te ves más pequeño- comentas.

-¡Pues no lo soy!- lo acabas de ofender sin querer.

-Eres precioso- afirmas confiado.- Me gustas.

-Yo… yo…- el color carmín de sus mejillas aumenta desmesuradamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Es la mejor noche de tu vida. En el mejor mes del año: Diciembre.

**Once upon a December**

_(Una vez en d__iciembre)_

* * *

**Som****eone holds me safe and warm**

_(__Alguien me sostiene seguro y cálido)_

Desde que conociste a ese joven con cara de niño fuiste inmensamente feliz. Cada instante que compartían era único e inigualable. Habían recorrido juntos las calles de España, navegado los románticos canales de Venecia, jugado juntos en el histórico San Petersburgo. Pero lo que más habían disfrutado era el arte y la perfección del arte francés.

Las calles de Paris con sus vistosos palacios y su luminosidad natural. Era tu ciudad preferida de Europa. La suya también. Ahí fue donde lo conociste a él. Un día en el que habías llevado a tu niño a conocer a un conocido tuyo y antiguo amante. Ése día marcaría el principio del desastre.

Tú sólo deseabas que Oliver, un excelente pintor que lamentablemente no había alcanzado la fama, hiciera un retrato del inocente Raúl. Para poderlo colgar en la entrada de tu futuro hogar. Fue por azares del destino que lo conociste.

**Horses prance trough a silver storm**

_(__Caballos que se ostentan a través de una tormenta plateada)_

Estabas esperando fuera del estudio de Oliver a que éste terminara con su obra maestra cuando entró un joven vestido de blanco. Sin saber porqué levantas la vista hasta que te topas con su rostro angelical, aun más bello que el de Raúl. También tiene el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes, su tez blanca y una sonrisa serena.

-Hola- saluda amable.

-Hola- contestas cautivado por su belleza.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta curioso.

-Kai. Kai Hiwatari- respondes sin pensarlo.

-¿Kai?- inquiere sorprendido.- Nunca pensé conocerte. Ciertamente eres más lindo de lo que mi hermano te describía en las cartas. Es un placer- extiende la mano, la cual estrechas confundido.

-¿Tú…

**Figures dancing gracefully**

_(Figuras bailando elegantemente)_

-Soy Brooklyn Masefield, Raúl es mi hermanastro- te interrumpe bruscamente, para luego dedicarte una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, habla mucho de ti- aseguras con vehemencia.- Pensé que estabas en América.

-Estaba… Acabo de regresar- dice alegre.- Sé que tú también viajas mucho…

-Solía hacerlo- señalas.- Últimamente Raúl se ha enfermado mucho, su salud es mala.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo oí que saldrían de Europa.

-Los doctores sugieres que cambie de ambiente para que mejore. Iremos a Asia.

-¡Qué bien! Estoy seguro que le sentará de maravilla.

-Es afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

-No, yo soy el afortunado. Lo amo demasiado- expresas con fervor.

El pelirrojo rió ante tu muestra de entusiasmo:- Estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

**Across my memory**

_(Atravesando mi memoria)_

* * *

**Faraway, long ago**

_(__Lejos fue, tiempo atrás)_

Un joven de piel morena y ojos azules observa la tierna escena que se lleva a cabo frente a él. Ya no le es desconocida, puesto que anteriormente ya había aparecido en sus sueños. Siente cómo el corazón se le encoge al ver al chico que ama con otro joven. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la visión:

El sol de la mañana entraba a través de los cristales; el viento, a través de las ventanas abiertas. El dulce olor de las flores llenaba el cuarto donde yacía recostado un muchacho bicolor. Con una mano jaló las sábanas de seda roja para cubrirse la cabeza en un intento inútil de alejar la luz de sí. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que arrugaba la frente en una mueca de disgusto.

Una risita llegó hasta sus oídos. Volvió a gruñir. Sería imposible regresar a sus sueños. Se levantó pesadamente recargándose sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro se tallaba sus ojos en un gesto infantil. Aún estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para saber que era lo que hacía. Otra risita juguetona llegó a él, provocándole que volviera a fruncir el ceño, fingiendo enojo.

**Glowing dim as an ember**

_(Brillando tenue como las cenizas)_

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- cuestionó el joven a la otra persona que era obvio que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Eres muy lindo, Koibito-chan- rió de nuevo el otro joven.

-¡No me digas "Koibito-chan"! Tengo nombre y ya no soy un niño para que me digas "chan"- se quejó el chico que recién se había despertado.

-Sí, claro- expresó el joven sarcásticamente.-Cuando te levantas siempre actúas como un pequeño. Además, ahora que estás como Dios te trajo al mundo. ¡Igual que todos los bebés!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Ah, si?! ¡Pues tú eres un pelirrojo raro que tampoco tiene ropa!- gritó aún fingiéndose enojado y ofendido.

-Te amo Kai-chan. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo el aludido.

-Ai shiteru mo- contestó Kai. El pelirrojo se acercó para, tiernamente, depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de su amante.

**Things my heart**

_(__Cosas que mi corazón)_

De pronto, el mundo se comenzó a oscurecer. La tibieza del ambiente desapareció para ser sustituido por una atmósfera glacial. El miedo lo inundaba, sentía que la gravedad ya no existía. Sentía que caía. Un agudo dolor en el pecho se hizo presente. Podía escuchar a alguien hablando. Se oía distante y ofuscado. Su mente registraba algunas palabras aisladas. Lo poco que pudo entender fue: "No habrá dolor", "siempre juntos" y "serás mío".

No comprendía lo que sucedía. Su cabeza le dolía y sentía que se ahogaba. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano captó la casi ausente luz del lugar donde se encontraba y vislumbró la silueta de un joven que se hallaba sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo.

Su figura estaba conformada por un montón de manchas de colores, una naranja fungía como cabello, otras verdes brillantes, como ojos. Estiró su mano intentando aferrarse a él. A su mirar su mano estaba representada por una mancha roja. Intentó hablar. Un líquido de sabor metálico lo hizo asfixiarse. Su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta, sus sentidos se desvanecían.

"_No quiero morir_", es el único pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza en aquellos últimos momentos.

**Used to know**

_(__Solía conocer)_

Era aterrador el sentimiento de ingravidez que lo inundaba. Gritos, llantos, tristeza lo embargaba. Al principio parecía que saldría a la luz. Caminaba para salir del túnel oscuro en el que se encontraba. Pero, de un segundo a otro estaba cayendo. Lo que antes parecía ser una puerta ahora se mostraba ante él como un puntito minúsculo en una oscuridad infinita.

Sentía como desgarraban su cuerpo, mil agujas de cristal, como sus miembros se entumecían por lo helado excesivo del medio; mas, al mismo tiempo, esa frialdad quemaba cada centímetro de su blanca piel y lo sofocaba. El miedo lo estaba haciendo su presa. Lo mataría si no se detenía pronto. En ese estado de inconciencia no podía distinguir las horas de los minutos, ni los días de los años.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez enfocando al joven que aún lo sostenía.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó confundido al pelirrojo.

-No importa, Kai. Ya estás bien- replicó el joven.

-¿Dónde estoy?- inquirió incorporándose, viendo como la habitación únicamente estaba iluminada por dos velas negras.

-Tranquilo, Kai. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Desde ahora ya no habrá dolor y sólo estaremos tú y yo- explicó feliz el pelirrojo de rostro angelical.

Kai volteó a su rededor tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de vivir. Las paredes de piedra del cuarto estaban teñidas de un color café-rojizo, tirado en el piso había algo que parecía ser una pila de restos humanos. Kai palideció. Tenía miedo de saber que era lo que había sucedido en ese lugar. Estiró su brazo para intentar alcanzar al pelirrojo y obligarlo a confesar, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la solapa de su camisa, su mano no hizo contacto con la tela, sino que se siguió de largo hasta atravesarlo por completo. Kai estaba aterrorizado.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Brooklyn?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Nada que no haya sido por amor, Kai.

**Things it yearns to remember**

_(Cosas que __anhelo recordar)_

* * *

Despierta sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor. Se encuentra en su recámara rodeado por la tenue luz de la luna. Su respiración es agitada y está bañado en sudor. ¿Fue un sueño? No, fue demasiado real para serlo. Ahora conoce parte de su pasado. Muchas de sus dudas han sido contestadas, sin embargo, otras más inundan su mente. ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Por qué le ha mostrado todo esto? ¿Acaso le está pidiendo ayuda?

Rememora al inocente e ingenuo Raúl. Añora al Kai de antaño. Piensa en Brooklyn… Kai había encontrado aquello que buscaba: encontró a una persona quien lo amó no importaba lo que pasase, una persona quien fue capaz de todo con tal de estar a su lado para siempre… Un amante empedernido que lo adoró hasta la locura; ése fue el angelical y mortífero Brooklyn.

**And a song**

_(__Y la canción)_

**Someone sings**

_(__Que alguien canta)_

**Once upon a December**

_(__Una vez en diciembre)_

El ojiazul levanta su mano derecha centrando su atención en el arrugado pedazo de papel que sostiene firmemente. Lo estira con cuidado y analiza su interior.

-Froh wie seine Sonnen fliegen durch des Himmels pracht'gen Plan, laufet, Bruder, eure Bahn, freudig wie ein Held zum Siegen **(1) **– pronuncia en voz alta un fragmento de lo que está escrito.- Viena, a 7 de mayo de 1824… fue hace mucho. Lamento que no hayas podido ir, Kai.

* * *

**Continuará…**

"_**No sé qué e**__**s el corazón... Yo sólo llamo así a la**__**s debilidades del espíritu**__**."**_

**(1) **_Froh wie seine Sonnen fliegen durch des Himmels pracht'gen Plan, laufet, Bruder, eure Bahn, freudig wie ein Held zum Siegen_- Fragmento del poema escrito por el alemán Friedrich von Schiller, el cual sirvió como texto del movimiento coral de la Sinfonía n° 9 en re menor, opus 125, del compositor alemán Ludwig van Beethoven. Significa: "Contento como sus soles vuelan a través del magnánimo plan de los cielos, corre, hermano, vuestra vía, grata como la victoria de un héroe."

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Por favor dejen comentarios!


	7. Ángeles

**

* * *

**

Título –

Ghost love score

**Disclaimer –** No me pertenecen los personajes, pero la historia sí.

**Advertencia –** Yaoi

Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa a todos mis bienamados lectores, ya que no he actualizado en aproximadamente cuatro meses. No es que fuera a abandonar este fanfic ni mucho menos, es sólo que este periodo fue bastante difícil para mí y no tuve ni tiempo ni ánimo para continuarlo.

Pasando a otras cuestiones… ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir cuándo cumple años Kai? Es una pregunta que tengo desde hace mucho y aún nadie me puede dar la respuesta verdadera.

Bien, pasando a lo que nos incumbe; decidí que este capítulo estaría dividido en dos partes cortas para tener algo que actualizar en estos días. Ya que son vacaciones me esforzaré por traer la continuación a la brevedad posible.

_**.-"-. Ángeles .-"-.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

Despierta sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor. Se encuentra en su recámara rodeado por la tenue luz de la luna. Su respiración es agitada y está bañado en sudor. ¿Fue un sueño? No, fue demasiado real para serlo. Ahora conoce parte de su pasado. Muchas de sus dudas han sido contestadas, sin embargo, otras más inundan su mente. ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Por qué le ha mostrado todo esto? ¿Acaso le está pidiendo ayuda?

Rememora al inocente e ingenuo Raúl. Añora al Kai de antaño. Piensa en Brooklyn… Kai había encontrado aquello que buscaba: encontró a una persona quien lo amó no importaba lo que pasase, una persona quien fue capaz de todo con tal de estar a su lado para siempre… Un amante empedernido que lo adoró hasta la locura. Ése fue el angelical y mortífero Brooklyn.

* * *

Un joven pelirrojo ataviado en un abrigo blanco, paseaba su mirada cansinamente por sobre la gente. Estaba recargado en la barandilla de su palco privado, sus brazos hacían de almohada para su cabeza, varios suspiros de aburrimiento brotaban de sus finos labios rosados. Su mirada esmeralda no hacía otra cosa que recorrer de arriba a bajo las vestiduras de la gente que esa noche asistía al magnánimo concierto que tendría lugar en la capital inglesa.

La piel de marfil del joven resplandecía con la brillante luz de las lámparas que colgaban imperturbables desde el alto techo del teatro. Le gustaban las artes, sin embargo detestaba los eventos que reunían a casi toda la gente noble de su país natal.

-Joven, aquí están los catalejos que solicitó- llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Los pedí desde hace una hora y apenas los conseguiste? Hay que ser retrasado para tardar tanto en cumplir una orden tan sencilla- bramó molesto.

-Yo… lo lamento joven, pero he estado tocando desde hacía mucho y usted no osaba en abrir… -el pobre sirviente no hallaba cómo componer su falta.

-¿Y? ¿Cree que me importa?- sus tono ácido no iba de acuerdo con la sonrisa pacífica que adornaba su rostro.

-¡Pero si no abría cómo es que quería que se los entregara!

-¡Ah, lo que me faltaba! ¡Además de incompetente, eres irrespetuoso!- exclamó el pelirrojo subiendo la voz y su tono mordaz. –Por esta vez, haré de cuenta que jamás escuché tus impertinencias, pero sólo recuerda que eres alimentado gracias a _mi_ familia… ¿Qué crees que haría mi padre si se enterara de tu actitud?

-Lo lamento joven, tiene toda la razón…-se excusó el mayordomo.

-_Yo siempre la tengo_.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo lo lamento, esto no volverá a pasar nunca más- concluyó el hombre.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar… ¡Ya! Retírate de mi vista…-ordenó el chico poniendo una cara de fingido dolor.

El lacayo iba saliendo de la sala cuando escuchó a su joven amo gritar afligido: "¡Oh, pobre de mí! Yo que tengo que soportar a esta gente ignorante… ¡Qué sería de ellos si no tuviera una dulce alma caritativa! ¡Gracias, Dios, por otorgarme este don!". El criado volteó a ver como el muchacho estaba inclinado sobre sus brazos con una postura de honda tristeza. El doméstico meneó la cabeza y se sintió sumamente arrepentido de su conducta, talvez si hubiera tocado más fuerte, el pequeño amo lo hubiera oído… él tenía la culpa del sufrimiento del adorable pelirrojo. Pero, ¡ah, cruel destino! No podía virar e ir a reconfortarlo por temor a herirlo aun más, lo único que le quedaba era dejar que el precioso ángel llorara sus penas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la elegante habitación, el joven no hacía otra cosa que admirar a través de los anteojos a las bellas señoritas y a los apuestos muchachos que iban ocupando sus lugares dentro de la sala. Estaba buscando a la persona perfecta para pasar una buena noche y, por qué no, satisfacer algunos de sus deseos ya fueran materiales o ya fueran de otra índole.

En el salón principal había unas damas de gran belleza, pero él no iba a peder su tiempo con gente de una clase menor que la suya, así que rápidamente dirigió su verde mirada a los palcos… nada interesante… En los palcos contiguos se hallaban: sus hermanastros, unos gemelos de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, una señora regordeta acompañada de su perro, el cual iba exhibiendo un enorme moño rosa del doble de su tamaño, una pareja mayor, una mozuela con un estrafalario peinado y _nadie_.

-¿Vacío? – cuestionó al aire.- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya absolutamente nadie en ese asiento?

Era una situación extraña que el mejor palco de todo el teatro estuviera vacío, sobre todo si tras el espectáculo –el cual era la presentación de una nueva composición del maestro Beethoven- se iba a organizar una cena con las grandes personalidades de Londres.

"De seguro llegará tarde… ¡Qué falta de cortesía por su parte!" pensó hastiado el joven.

En unos instantes las luces se habían apagado completamente y una suave música surgió desde el escenario, llenaba la atmósfera y adormecía los sentidos, era una sublime muestra del talento de las musas. La gente que llenaba el recinto no tardó mucho en dejar fluir vitorees, exclamaciones de júbilo y lágrimas de emoción, era una delicia estar escuchando la obra del fastuoso maestro alemán. Mas, había alguien a quien la música aun no había logrado atrapar, y era un joven de cabello naranja con cara de ángel y sonrisa serena, quien no despegaba sus brillantes esmeraldas de cierto lugar en espera de algo.

Quince minutos después del comienzo del concierto, hubo movimiento desde el palco que estaba siendo vigilado. El taheño no cabía en su asombro de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Un bello jovencito de su edad se abrió paso entre las cortinas de terciopelo hasta su butaca, la más cara de todo el teatro. El muchacho era el ser más bello que alguien podía concebir, el cabello bicolor brillaba cuando la luz lo acariciaba, la tez blanca contrastaba con el negro de las cortinas, sus finos movimientos y los elegantes rasgos eran la muestra de que Dios había tomado parte en la creación del hombre. Pero lo más impresionante eran los increíbles orbes carmines que observaban a su alrededor confusos, hasta fijarse, por fin, en el escenario que le quedaba enfrente.

Cinco minutos… una hora… veinte días… quizá toda una vida. Para el taheño el tiempo se había detenido, desde que le llegó por primera vez la imagen del ángel su vista no se había apartado de su lugar, aprendiendo cada movimiento, cada gesto que el bicolor hacía. Quería impregnarse de su esencia, hacer suyo cada detalle.

Cuando el concierto terminó el joven bajó corriendo desde su palco para intentar encontrarse con el querubín de ojos rojos, corrió, no fijándose si empujaba o golpeaba a alguien, él sólo se fijaba si entre esas caras aparecía la obra de arte más excelsa que la naturaleza pudo haber concebido.

-¡Quítense! ¡Muévanse! –iba tan concentrado, que ya ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz gritando órdenes. Tras un largo camino, lo vio, ahí estaba el joven esperando a la entrada del teatro por un carruaje que lo pudiera llevar.

-¡Espera!- gritaba el joven mientras corría.- ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!- Los gritos fueron escuchados. El joven de mirada grana se detuvo antes de abordar el coche que había acudido y viró lentamente para localizar a quien lo había llamado.

-¡Sí! – exclamó el taheño feliz. -¡Es…

-¡Espera, Brooklyn! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- interrumpió su hermanastra desde la calle.-¡Hey! ¡Espera, espera! ¡Brooklyn Masefield, te estoy hablando!

Brooklyn se detuvo un instante encarando a la chica que le gritaba. No tardó en reaccionar y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos, empero, éste creyó que al que habían estado llamando todo el tiempo era al pelirrojo subió a su carruaje y emprendió su camino.

-Brooklyn, ¿que no me oías?- inquirió la muchacha poniéndose a su lado. –Tenemos que irnos, Raúl se puso mal. A prisa, Brooklyn, Raúl necesita ir a casa- al ver que su hermanastro no hacía el menor esfuerzo por moverse, ella lo jaló del brazo incitándole a andar.

-¡No me toques, Julia!- le espetó. – Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, acabas de arruinarme la vida, ¡qué no lo entiendes! Tú y tu maldito hermano son sólo unos recogidos que me han traído puros problemas a mi vida. ¡Cómo desearía que jamás hubieran venido!

-¡Brooklyn!

-¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos!

* * *

Brooklyn leía y releía la misiva que le había llegado desde Rusia. Estaba entre furioso y feliz por su hermano, no cabía del enojo de que Raúl ya hubiera encontrado a esa persona especial, más porque el niño nunca salía de casa debido a su delicado estado de salud, pero estaba alegre, porque esta sería probablemente la única esperanza que él tendría de encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera. Observó por última vez el folio y lo estrujó fuertemente para luego arrojarlo al fuego. Negó con la cabeza, ¡cuántas veces no le había tratado de enseñar a Raúl a escribir correctamente! Y aun había incontables errores de ortografía, en signos de puntuación, entre otras cosas. Pero, ¡qué más podía esperar de los hijos de una campesina! Ciertamente no mucho.

Brooklyn suspiró resignado, era probable que él no encontraría nunca a ese joven del que se había enamorado. Había buscado durante años a aquel muchacho que había visto en el teatro, mas aun no tenía una pista clara que le pudiera indicar su identidad o donde encontrarlo. Lo único que sabía era que adoraba la música, sobre todo las obras de Beethoven, ya que el par de veces más que lo había podido vislumbrar habían sido justamente en estrenos de éstas.

Su sonrisa amable que siempre adornaba su preciosa faz se borró, y se transformó en llanto de impotencia, adoraba a ese ser que lo había marcado de por vida. Lo amaba, no había duda. Desesperado miró al cielo que se extendía azul del otro lado de la ventana y pidió para que existiera un Dios que le tuviera compasión y lo ayudará en su empresa. Lo que Brooklyn no sabía es que ese Dios lo mismo tiene a sus favoritos a quienes siempre protege, que a los seres que para él ya no existen.

* * *

Han pasado un par de años desde que Brooklyn recibe las cartas de Raúl. Una tras otra le hacen ver lo que es el amor correspondido, el amor sincero. Kai ha cuidado bastante bien del chiquillo, hasta ahora no se ha enfermado gravemente, empero sigue padeciendo sus pequeños ataques que lo debilitan. "Si me muriera hoy mismo, no me importaría, he sido feliz y estoy satisfecho con lo que he hecho. Todo se lo debo a Kai," pensaba el inocente Raúl cada que le pasaban los asaltos. Y es cierto, Kai lo adoraba y hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que su niño viviera a gusto, se esforzaba para que jamás dejara de estar sano y fuerte, y al parecer estaba dando resultado.

La vida da demasiadas vueltas, a veces para bien, a veces para mal… a veces son puras casualidades las que llevan a algunas historias a un desenlace inesperado y trágico o al más regocijante de los momentos. Brooklyn no conocía a Kai, pero lo amaba, Kai sí conocía a Brooklyn pero le era indiferente. Ambos habían escuchado del otro gracias al ingenuo Raúl, quien de saber lo que su presentación y futura relación iba a traer consigo, talvez nunca hubiera hecho mención de ninguno… o quizás, sí.

* * *

Ellos se conocieron una tarde veraniega en Paris, más específicamente, en el estudio de un amante común, el genial pintor Oliver Delancourt. Kai estaba esperando a que su ex-amante y ahora mejor amigo, Oliver terminara de crear un retrato de su bellísimo novio Raúl, cuando inesperadamente entró a la habitación un joven alto de piel nívea muy parecido al chico a quien estaban dibujando en este momento. Ambos quedaron encantados con el otro, las relucientes esmeraldas del recién llegado inundaron la vista carmesí del ruso, ambos eran unos ángeles caídos.

Lo primero que despertó a Kai de su ensoñación fue el color del cabello del desconocido, era aun más brillante que el cabello de su amor, la sonrisa pacífica que le obsequiaba quedaba enmarcada por unos rasgos finos casi iguales a los de Raúl, pero aun más bellos. Por su parte, Brooklyn se había quedado pasmado al tener frente a él a la visión que ocupaba sus pensamientos, que lo deleitaba en sueños y que se había convertido en su razón de vivir. Frente de sí tenía a ese ser de quien se había enamorado a primera vista.

-Hola- saludó cortésmente Brooklyn al dueño de su corazón.

-Hola- respondió Kai asombrado tanto por la hermosura de aquel chico como por su parecido con Raúl.

-¿Quién eres?- inquirió el taheño. No pude disimular la curiosidad que sentía, las mariposas en el estómago estaban a punto jugarle una mala pasada.

-Kai. Kai Hiwatari- no pudo negarse a esos ojitos traviesos que tiene Brooklyn. La serenidad del joven se le transmitió… pero por un instante sintió algo extraño. Sintió lo que experimentó cuando conoció a Raúl, pero más intenso todavía.

-¿Kai?- preguntó Brooklyn, cambiando su expresión de ingenuidad a una de completo terror, sin embargo no tardó en sonreír de nuevo. –Nunca pensé conocerte.- No había rango de error, tenía que ser él, de quien había estado oyendo todos aquellos años. –Ciertamente eres más lindo de lo que mi hermano te describía en las cartas. Es un placer. –Si hubiera habido una equivocación era el momento de comprobarla. Brooklyn se acercó lentamente hasta situarse frente a Kai, le extendió la mano ensanchando su sonrisa. "_Ojala que no sea él, por lo que más quieras, que no sea él…_" pensó sin demostrar su temor.

Kai le devolvió una mirada confundida, le estrechó la mano fuertemente y entonces fue cuando comprendió todo.- ¿Tú...

-Soy Brooklyn Masefield, Raúl es mi hermanastro- aclaró el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo a Kai.

-Sí -Kai cortó secamente a Brooklyn, y, vehemente añadió- habla mucho de ti.

Raúl adoraba a Brooklyn cada que podía decía algo que lo elogiaba, pero también solía hablar de sus actitudes orgullosas y prepotentes, las cuales, a pesar de que el pequeño las intentara encubrir eran las más.

-Estaba… Acabo de regresar- Brooklyn comentó ignorando qué tan bien lo conocía Kai.- Sé que tú también viajas mucho…

-Solía hacerlo- Kai indicó de nuevo interrumpiendo a Brooklyn de manera grosera.- últimamente Raúl se ha enfermado mucho.- Kai dijo esto último enfatizando el nombre de Raúl.

Para Brooklyn Raúl había pasado a ser de estorbo a alguien que necesitaba algunos cuidados, nada más que eso, por tanto, a pesar de que intentaba comportarse mejor con él (bajo amenzas de su padre de que lo hiciera), a veces en las misivas que le enviaba solía escribir cosas que denigraban y ofendían al pobre niño, afortunadamente Raúl no se lo tomaba a mal, desafortunadamente a Kai le molestaba y bastante que le hiciera eso a su niño.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo oí que saldrían de Europa- Brooklyn no pude más que admirar la perfección de Kai, quien se ve más hermoso de cerca que cuando lo veía sólo de pasada, además que aunado a lo físico también poseía una voz que conquistaba su atención a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Los doctores sugieres que cambie de ambiente para que mejore. Iremos a Asia – aclaró. Para molestia de Kai, tendría que ser amable con él, todo por Raúl.

-¡Qué bien! Estoy seguro que le sentará de maravilla- Brooklyn está tan ensimismado que no pone atención a nada más que a Kai.- Es afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a su lado. –murmura más para sí que para Kai. ¡Oh, cuánto desearía Brooklyn que Kai hubiera sido suyo.

-No, yo soy el afortunado. Lo amo demasiado- Kai expresó efusivamente. A pesar del posible rencor que había guardado por el mal trato que Brooklyn le había ofrecido a Raúl, Kai no podía quitarse del todo esa sensación de que Brooklyn significaría algo más que un simple conocido. Aunque no lo creía posible, Brooklyn había calado hast lo más profundo de su ser.

-Estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- expresó Brooklyn entre risitas. Para él no había nadie más en el mundo, aparte de Kai. Ambas miradas se encontraron, ahí había más de lo que se veía a simple vista…

* * *

**Continuará…**

"**Si hay una sola persona que no me culpe por mis pecados... Una sola que no me odie, estaré bien. **

**Puedo seguir viviendo**_**."**_

Espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y críticas con el fin de mejorar mi manera de escribir. A todos los que lo leyeron: gracias.

¡Feliz día del consumismo a todos…! Ejem…¡Felices fiestas! Mis mejores deseos para todos, que se la pasen muy bien y que Santa Claus les traiga todo lo que pidan ja, ja, ja. n.n

Mando mis más profundos agradecimientos por dejar un review a:

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Mery**

**Nataku**

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya**

**PPBKAI**

**Raf-kun**

**Lilifairy (para bien o para mal, aun sigo con vida y aquí está la actualización… gracias por preocuparte.) **

**Dark-ekin**

**Saintlolita**

**Kuchiki Hiwatari (preciosa, te agradezco mucho el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo aunque detestas la pareja.)**


End file.
